Fan Fiction: The Crossover AllStars
by Sharidaken Tranqity
Summary: A young hero finds himself in a world where cartoons, anime, games and more from Cartoon Network to Nickelodeon all exist and are threatened by an organization that plans to whip them out of existence. It is up to him to team up with his favorite characters from his childhood both old and new and put a stop once and for all as they soon encounter a darker truth behind it all.
1. The Day Everything Changed

**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to a brand new Fan Fic of mine. After building up the courage into writing another story I've been planning for awhile since last year I'm proudly to get started on it. This will be a major crossover building up to my character and expressing my love for crossovers during the years here on Fan Fiction. I would like to contribute my two stories I've never completed, Final Fiction VII and Code Fiction into one story. So with further ado, let us begin…**

* * *

**Prologue – Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changed**

_**Narrator: Colleen Clinkenbeard **_**(Voice of Yuko Ichihara)**

_There exists a world where reality and fiction are collided and imagination lives freely. This is the world, you may know as Fan Fiction. It is the home of many lives, both old and new, as those from cartoons, anime, games, and others strive together. Our world had been at peace, until one day everything changed..._

_An organization swept through our world and began to overrun it. Many had tried to rebel but there was no success. With the organization's complete control spread across, Fan Fiction's inhabitants had no choice but to give in to their new resign lives while very few resistances were now considered outcasts. With what little hope left, our existence still carries on this day…_

* * *

In a suburban neighborhood, a young man leaves his house to start off the day. He had slightly long ebony hair with bangs in front, green eyes and wore casual clothes, a blue unbutton collared shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and red, white, gray, and black shoes.

_My name is David; I grew up living with both my parents and my three sisters in Miami Florida. There's nothing special about me really, just a guy who grew up watching cartoons and living his life full of imagination, weird I know, huh? I've felt different from everyone, never really fitting in with others. My family was the only ones I could truly feel accepted. They supported me, helped with problems, and always there when I needed them most. _

_But that all changed… _

_One day my mom found out my dad was having an affair and they got a divorce afterwards. My older sister became very successful after college and moved on with her life as my other two sisters didn't want to stay and moved with my mom up in Missouri. My dad couldn't be around all the time and left me in the care of my aunt and uncle. So much has changed, everyone __I knew was gone and I was left behind with no idea what I wanted to do in my life._

As the boy continues strolling, he makes his way to a nearby park taking a seat on a bench somberly with his head slanted down looking at the ground.

_All my life I've always wondered, what would it be like to live in another world? Would I be a hero or a villain? Would I be very skillful or have special powers? If such a world truly exists, who would I be? I'm sure everyone wishes they could escape to another world but sooner or later we'll all have to start living in the real world. That is until this happened…_

A crashing sound was soon heard in the park with the young man jolting his head up. Car alarms and dogs barking could be heard all over yet no people were present from the commotion, probably because it was too early in the morning for anyone waking up to. This prompted the young man to assess the cause. He inspects the crash only to find a large flying vehicle created from a large military boat with two small space shuttles attached to the sides serving as jets. This poked his curiosity to look deeper.

Inside the ship, it was pitch black as voices could be heard from what sounded like kids. The first one spoke in a British accent, "What's the status report?"

An African American female replied, "Everything checks out to be fine."

"How much farther until we reach headquarters, Numbuh 2?"

"If I can get this thing back in the air we should arrive in no time." An American male voice who was referred as Numbuh 2 replied.

"Alright, Numbuh 3, prepare all systems for takeoff.

"You got it!" Another female replied, a Japanese happy-go-lucky girl.

Back outside, the young man approaches the ship, examining it. "Hey!" He called out knocking on the side, "Is anyone in there?"

He then climbs up the shuttle attachments making his way on top to see if anyone was on board. "Just what exactly is this thing?" He asked before feeling movement. "This can't be good." The ship was beginning to rise from off the ground readying for takeoff. "Wait! Someone's on here!" The boy was suddenly thrown back into the ship as it flies off in quick speed ascending in the air and soon over the sea.

From the back inside, it was a little dim but enough to see as the boy rubs his head looking around him for a way out, "I need to find a way off this thing." He said.

"We'll be there very shortly, Numbuh 1." The female African American said to her leader.

The British boy known as Numbuh 1 responds, "Good Numbuh 5. Report to headquarters immediately and tell them we'll be arriving soon."

Suddenly the crew felt a strong hit from outside, "What was that?" Another male voice in an Australian accent said.

The boy himself also felt the same thing. "What's going on?"

"Did we hit something?" The African American female asked.

"Worse," The American male replied, "Something hit us!"

Outside, the ship was being followed by a tall, red lanky humanoid combat vehicle armed with a shield and buster sword which was also used as a rifle. The pilot smirked locking on his target. "I have you now, you little brats."

The crew took another hit desperately hanging on for their lives while the boy in the back was trying to do the same.

"This guy never gives up!" The Australian accent boy remarked.

"If this keeps up, we're not gonna make it much longer." Numbuh 5 stated.

"Numbuh 2, can you get this thing to go any faster?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I'm going as fast as I can here, Numbuh 1."

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" The pilot of the mobile suit shouted firing beam daggers from its side legs and aiming directly towards the ship.

"Brace for impact!" The leader screamed.

The ship took heavy fire with the back tearing open where the boy was, pulling him out but not before snagging onto something for dear life. It felt like being in an action movie only it was for real. As the back of the ship was falling apart the boy couldn't hold on much longer and was sucked out falling from the skies letting out a loud cry knowing this maybe the end of him.

* * *

**First chapter folks hopefully everyone enjoyed it so far. It's been awhile since I've seen Codename Kids Next Door, which should be obvious; I apologize if they may seem a little off. This will be a major crossover of all my favorite cartoons, anime, video games, and more. I will consider other personal favorites of anyone's in this story as long it's not overrated or overused. Feel free to leave a review, folks.**


	2. This Is For Real

**Starting up chapter 2 after getting a few reviews and some decent feedback on Deviant Art, hopefully everyone is enjoying this story so far. This time I'll be featuring another Cartoon Network series into this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: This Is For Real**

The view was pitch black in the boy's eyes as nothing could be seen but the sound of other voices nearby.

"_Hey you guys! I found something!"_

"_Goodness, is he alright?"_

"_Where did he come from?"_

"_He fell out the sky. Do you think he was abducted by aliens?"_

"_Let's not jump to conclusions just yet, Ed. See if he's awake."_

Slowly opening them he gazes into the sky above an animated scenery with the head of a tall yellow skinned, horse teeth, buzz cut, and black unibrow figure looking down upon him as he said to the boy. "Hello my name is Ed!"

The boy glances at him to his response, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed with the yellow skinned boy doing the same, shuffling back from him leaning against a tree.

"Would you stop screaming already?" A short pink skinned boy retorted. He had on a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side, light blue pants with a wallet chain and plain red shoes.

The yellow skinned boy, who wore a dark olive/green jacket with white sleeve stripes over a red and white striped T-shirt along with purple/blue pants, and large black shoes, does so.

The boy gazed at them confused before being comforted by a boy with a black ski hat with white stripes on each side. "I'm terribly sorry if we startled you like that." He apologized.

He had desert sand-beige skin wearing a red T-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks, and cyan-colored shoes. He had three black hairs sticking out of his hat and a gap between his teeth. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Edd. But you may call me…"

"Double D!" The boy said pointing at him.

Surprised by his response, Edd or Double D simply replied, "Why yes. And these are my friends,"

"Ed and Eddy!" He finished his sentence pointing at the other two.

"He knows our names you guys!" Ed gasps.

"No duh, Monobrow." Eddy muttered.

"Do you think he can read our minds?"

"Now, now Ed. Let's not be to haste with our new guest here." Double D said.

"No way is this for real." The boy shook his head. "You guys are cartoon characters."

"We may not be real to you as yet, but we will be." Double D proclaimed.

"If you don't believe us, I'm sure Ed here can hit you with something to make you wake up." Eddy suggested with a grin.

"No, no, I believe you guys are for real. I just don't know how I got here."

"You fell from the sky!" Ed blurted out pointing up.

"What Ed's trying to say is, we found you here in the cul-de-sac after hearing you collapse out of nowhere." Double D explained.

"Just where did you come from anyway?" Eddy asks.

The boy rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he told what happened, "Well, I was in Miami Florida where my home is when some strange looking ship crashed into my neighborhood. I tried seeing who was inside then it took off with me in it and ended up falling out of it. I don't remember much after that."

"And then you came to our neighborhood." Ed said.

"Yeah, then I arrive here of all place." The boy muttered.

"Since you've already know our names, perhaps you can tell us yours." Double D asked.

"I'm David." He said standing up and brushes his clothes off.

"Well David you've come very far where you're from." Double D remarked. "You're in a whole new place called Fan Fiction."

"Fan Fiction, isn't that like a website?" David raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe in your world it is, but here this is a place where all cartoon characters like us live in the real world?"

"Even the ones from Cartoon Network?" David exclaimed.

"We have them all!" Ed said before looking at his fingers for counting. "We have the Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Dexter's Laboratory, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Samurai Jack…"

He continues to ramble on with Eddy standing next to him looking nonchalant when suddenly his expression changed with a sneaky smirk on his face. "Yeah, we have a lot of those great cartoon characters here, and of course we wouldn't mind taking you down town where you can see them all."

"You really mean it?" David went.

"With an extra fee of course, we'll take you anywhere." Eddy replied snickering.

"Eddy…" Double D scowled at him seeing through his scheme, "What do you think you're doing."

"Will this be enough?" David responds, handing out a five dollar bill to him.

Eddy shrills with glee snagging the money from David's hands, "Five Dollars! This is bigger than all the other scams… I mean, give us one second." He said turning to both Double D and Ed in a group huddle.

"Eddy, you know this is a bad idea." Double D uttered.

"Relax Double D; it's only for a little while. Let's just show him around town and pick up some jawbreakers while we're at it."

"Jawbreakers are good for Ed, Double D."

"Yes I know Ed." Double D miffed before turning back to Eddy, "But couldn't we've given him some sympathy, Eddy? This is his first time being here and he has no idea what's going on."

"I'm sure he won't know a thing." Eddy confirmed turning back to the boy, "Hey! David was it? You ready for us to show you around town?"

"Okay, why not?" David nodded with a smile, "Let's see what this place is like."

"Cartoon Network city, here we come!" Ed shouted pointing his finger up into the air.

* * *

David and the Ed's arrived into the city of Cartoon Network and gazed at the 2D cartoon characters in front of them interacting in a city composed of sets from their shows. There were many different view sites filled with different characters both old and new at the subway, Movie Theater, City Hall, Downtown Park, and more, it felt like being a young kid again going to his first amusement park.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Eddy assured comforting the boy.

David couldn't help but not take his eyes off the scenery, "This is so amazing…" He said in awe. "This is Cartoon Network!"

"This sure does bring back memories." Double D marveled. "I wonder how long it has been since we were here."

"Probably ages ago." Eddy remarked.

"Can we get jawbreakers now?" Ed asked.

"Ed," Double D miffed, "We came here to show David around not buy jawbreakers."

David replies, "It's okay you guys, I wouldn't mind exploring around by myself."

"See Double D, he's okay being on his own." Eddy comforted him. "C'mon, let's go see if the candy store is still around."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here with David." Double D insisted.

"Sit yourself," Eddy shrugged before turning to Ed. "C'mon Ed, jawbreaker city here we come!"

"Yum! Jawbreaker good for Ed!" Ed followed.

Double D glances over at the two taking off then turns to face David, "My apologizes for those two, they can't help themselves."

David snickered, "Don't worry about, Double D. Besides, I wouldn't mind if you could give me the tour around town."

Double D put on a smile, "I'd be delighted."

As the two went on exploring the city, a mysterious man watches in silence from behind. He had on a simple white kimono with gray lining on the sleeves and a white sash tied together on the outer edge of his clothes. His upper face was covered by a straw hat only showing his square chin.

* * *

**Okay, I meant to make this chapter a little longer for you all, however after being on writers block and focusing on my final, I couldn't come up with a whole lot to stay without confusing all of you of what's to come. I do need some ideas or suggestions on what to use as my main villains 'organization' title weather it is based off from any series, cartoon, anime, or video game, or made up as long as it sounds suiting. Until then, hope to have the next chapter up soon and have some reviews.**


	3. Trouble In Town

**Okay, so I've been kind of stuck on a writer's block almost the whole year trying to figure out what to write since I didn't get any reviews for my second chapter **_(not very happy about that)_** and a lot's been happening on my end with college and everything. So here's hoping this next chapter will make up for the long absences.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trouble In Town**

After sometime wandering around, David and Double D soon arrived at the Candy Store meeting back with both Ed and Eddy. The two were sucking on basketball sized jawbreakers that stretched out their chins.

"Hey Double D," Eddy said with a jawbreaker in his mouth, "how'd the tour go?"

"It went well Eddy, no thanks to you." Double D replied unimpressed.

"We got jawbreakers Double D!" Ed said with a slobbery grin.

"Yes, I can see that Ed."

'_...I've always wondered how they managed to fit a jawbreaker in their mouths,_' David randomly thought. A jawbreaker back home is smaller... but big enough to not fit into the mouth entirely. '_Cartoon logic then?_'

"Would you like a jawbreaker?" Ed asked.

"No thanks, I'm good. I've never really had jawbreakers before anyway."

Ed paused for a moment before his eyes became widen with shock. "You've never had a jawbreaker before?

David shook his head, "No."

Eddy looked at the young man as if what he said was taboo. "What kind of place did you grow up at?!"

"Florida," David answered. "I never really had much thought for sweets."

"That's a boring life," Eddy remarked.

Without hesitation, Ed sticks his hand into his mouth pulling out his slobbery jawbreaker, "You must try one now then!"

David, looking at the Ed-boy backed away with his hands up, "No thanks Ed, I'm good!"

"Not only that, but it's covered in your saliva Ed!" Double D said. "You'll make him sick!"

"Oh, okay!" Ed said with a sad look.

David felt bad, so he lightly patted Ed's shoulder. "But... it's the thought that counts," he said with a soft smile. "Thanks, Ed."

Ed beamed. "Okay!" He stuck the candy back into his mouth.

"Well David, are you enjoying your visit so far?" Double D asked.

"I am," David replied nodding his head, "This place is very amazing; it's like being in New York City, but with cartoon characters."

"I'm glad to hear." The Ed-boy smiled. "Is there anything else you would like to see?"

"Actually Double D, I was wondering if we could meet any of the Cartoon Network characters here. Are they still around?"

Double D paused for a moment, as well as Ed and Eddy, "Well, David…" Double D said rubbing the back of his head, "Unfortunately, a lot has changed over the years..."

"What do you mean?" David looked at him curiously.

As Double D was about to explain, Eddy intervened, "What Double D's trying to say is... they all got relocated to a different city, to make room for newer cartoons."

"Oh..." David said sounding disappointed.

"But I'm sure Ed here has some more places for you to check out."

"I sure do Eddy!" Ed perked, "Follow me, as Ed's gonna give you the tour of a life time, David."

"Um, alright then, lead the way Ed." David followed.

Eddy let out a sigh of relief then looked over at Double D glaring at him, "What?" He shrugged.

"Just how long do you plan on keeping this charade up, Eddy?"

"Give it a break, will ya Double D. It's not like he has to know everything."

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Eddy. We need to get him back home before anything else happens."

"Like what?" Eddy remarked, as their attention was turned over by a news announcement displayed into town. On the screen were five children; three boys and two girls all with icy, light blue eyes and wearing school uniforms.

The boys wore blue uniforms with gray badges, and red ties, blue pants, and brown shoes while the girls wore white sailor-like dresses with sky blue stripes on them that match their sailor scarf's, pink socks, and white Mary Jane shoes. The first boy had blond hair in a bowl-shape cut, the second had a red football helmet with a white stripe in the middle, and the third was very tall with brunette hair covering his eyes. As for the two girls, one was chubby with dark brown hair braided into a pigtail tied with a red hair-tie and wore glasses and the other had sandy blonde hair wearing a pink bow.

"Good day to you citizens of Cartoon Network." The five children spoke emotionlessly yet delightfully at the same time as if they were one single being.

"Oh no…" Double D uttered in discomfort.

"We hope you enjoy our newly reformed civilization as it is an honor to live among us. However, there are those who do not wish to oblige on our behalf. As many of you may know there are unauthorized personnel that continue to wreak havoc in this city and those who participate in these actions will receive severe punishment. Keep in mind of our hospitality we offer living in our delightful city."

"We have to find David and Ed and get out of here."

"Okay, okay… Don't get so worked up, Double D." Eddy remarked. "Just where did Ed go anyway?"

"I believe he was taking David into town."

"Then let's go. Hopefully Ed hasn't started boring the life out of him."

* * *

Ed galloped into town leading David, as the young man had no idea where the Lumpy Ed-boy was taking him. "Hey Ed... do you have any idea where we're going?" He asked.

Ed came to a complete halt as he stood silent for a moment, "Uhh, I forget."

"…_Figures_" David said to himself making a light chuckle. "Maybe there's someone around town who can help us." The young man suggested.

Ed glances around and finds a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid chicken. It had silver body armor, wing-like arms with white feathers, a yellow beak and legs with scaled feet, black collar and belt, a red rooster comb, and red two-feathered tail, "Chicken!" He calls out rushing over and tackles the robotic chicken by surprise.

"Hey, let go of me you stupid oaf!" The robotic chicken retorted.

With him was a small, short stocky machine. It had teal armor, with tank tracks for feet, drills for hands and nose, an antenna on the back of his head, and a compass bellybutton. "Hey Scratch? Why is this guy giving you a hug?" He asked.

"How should I know, Grounder..." Scratch replied scolding back at Ed, "If you don't let me go this instant you'll regret it."

"Ed... I don't think he likes being hugged very much." David informed.

"But he's a chicken!" Ed exclaimed. "I can't help but to hug him! I love chickens!"

"I'm not that kind of a chicken you twit! And I don't like getting hugs either!" Scratch groaned.

"You better tell your friend to let Scratch go or, or... you'll be sorry." Grounder demanded.

David had a sweat-drop. "Um... Ed, you should let him go, like... right now. You're making him uncomfortable."

"Awww...!" Ed moaned in sadness, letting Scratch go. Scratch reluctantly breaks free from Ed's grasp and collapses onto the ground worn out from being hugged to tightly.

"Are you okay, Scratch?" Grounder asked in concern.

"No and neither will you two once we've report you to the authorities."

Eddy and Double D came into the scene. "What is going on now?" Double D asked.

"Are these two with you?" Scratch asked.

"They've been causing us nothing but trouble." Grounder proclaimed.

"Yeah, especially him!" Scratched pointed directly at Ed, "He almost killed me!"

"Ah, Ed's like that with every chicken," Eddy said.

"Do I look that much like chicken?"

Eddy, Double D, and David looked at him and gave a simple answer, "Yes."

"You know Scratch; you do look like a chicken now that I think about it." Grounder admitted.

"That's not the point. It's our jobs as law enforcers to bring order in this town and that's starting off with you four."

"Law enforcers?" David let out in surprise.

"That's right!" Scratch smirked.

"Under the name of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, you four are coming with us." Grounder announced.

Double D shrieked, "Please forgive us sirs, we didn't mean to start anyone trouble. Honest."

"What are you getting so worked up about, Double D?" Eddy remarked. "What's some robotic chicken and junkyard scrap metal gonna do to us?"

Scratch and Grounder gawked at the same time towards Eddy's comment, "You did not just say that?" Grounder snarled.

"But Eddy did!" Ed proclaimed.

"You take that back!" Scratch ordered.

"Make me." Eddy miffed.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Huh?" The two looked over to see a man in a white kimono and straw hat approach them.

"What do you want?" Scratch asked.

"Perhaps I can offer a suggestion." He said.

"Like what?" Grounder uttered.

"How about we settle this over a duel?" Answering to Grounder, "The two of you can face off with one of their own. If you win, you can take these four into custody, but if they win, you let them go. Does that sound like a deal?"

The two looked at one another and nodded in agreement, "Deal!"

"Wait a minute!" Eddy called out, "We didn't agree to this."

"You may want to discuss with your friends." The man stated.

Eddy groaned turning to the rest of the group, "Alright you guys huddle up."

The Ed's along with David huddle in together to discuss the matter.

"Eddy, we can't fight!" Double D said.

"Hey, one of us has to go." Eddy muttered.

"I want to hug the chicken again." Ed exclaimed.

"So what's the plan?" David asked.

Eddy thought to himself for a brief moment then looked at David, "Hey, you look like your tuff enough; maybe you can take care of these guys."

"What!" David let out, "I can't fight."

"Sure you can." Eddy assured, "A guy like you must have been in some fights at school right?"

"Are you kidding me? I was too afraid to get into any fights at my own school, let alone get into any trouble with the teachers." David frantically admitted.

Eddy looked at him with a blank expression, "Seriously? And I thought Double D was too much of coward." He said before looking at Double D with a dull face. "No offense."

"None taken, Eddy."

"If I may," The man approached, "I have something to offer your friend." He turns to David, "David was it, try using this. It should come in good use." He hands him a weapon, an arm shield with an attackable sword blade.

"What's this?" David asked.

"It is a weapon."

"Looks stupid." Eddy remarked.

"Eddy?" Double D scolded.

"I hate to agree with Eddy on this one Double D, but I don't think it looks very useful." David replied.

"Try putting it on your wrist."

David looks at the man then at the weapon placing it onto his wrist as requested and flails it around getting some use to. "Well... it does look pretty decent." He admitted.

"Are you ready or not?" Scratch complained.

"Don't worry." The man said, "You'll do just fine."

"Hey I know what'll make this fight even better." Eddy enlightened, as he calls out all around a crowd of people, mainly cartoon citizens, "Attention everyone, come on down to watch a fight you won't wanna miss. It's the new guy in town facing off with these two law enforcers to see who will win in a duel!"

"Well I guess that's a little encouraging." David said in relief.

"And it's just only twenty five cents each." Eddy suddenly added holding out a jar for everyone to place a coin into.

"Back to his usually schemes as always." Double D murmured.

"It's alright," The man smiled comforting Double D, "I'm sure having an audience will make it worth watching."

David commences as Scratch and Grounder stare him down with many people all around watching.

"Finally, it's about time we get some recommendation around here." Scratch said.

"Yeah," Grounder replied snickering, "The Delightful Children from Down the Lane will surely appreciate me once I win this duel."

"No way, I'll be the winner here; you'll just get in the way."

"Nuh-uh, you'll get in the way."

David watched both Scratch and Grounder argue over each other leaving themselves open for an attack.

"Strike them now while they're distracted!" The man called out as David nodded in response making his first move by bonking Scratch on top of the head with his shield sword.

"Ouuuch…" Scratch let out, "Hey, no fair. You can't hit someone while they're distracted! That's cheating."

"You two shouldn't be arguing over each other then." Double D stated.

"Now it's my turn." Grounder charges after David while distracted only for the young man to swiftly turn around and accidently smacking him across the face with his shield, causing the stocky robot to fall right over to the ground. He looks up in a daze rubbing the back of his head, "Y-you caught me off guard.

"I didn't even see you coming." David admitted.

Scratch suddenly pulls out a mallet then attacks David with it only to be blocked. "Whoa… Hey, what gives? You can't use that on me."

"Of course I can. Who says you have to be the only one to use a weapon in this fight!"

Grounder gets up from off the ground and grabs hold of David from behind, "I have you now!" He smirked.

"Good… now hold him still so I can whack em'." Scratch ordered.

David manages to break free from Grounder's grasp leaving him to get whacked on the head instead.

"Grounder, you moron, you let him get away." Scratch retorted.

David strikes again, this time thrusting his sword to poke Scratch in the rear-end causing the robotic chicken to yelp in pain. He then looks over his shoulder to Ed, "Hey Ed, you wanna hug the chicken again?"

Ed smiles with a wide grin, "Yes I do David!"

Scratch, rubbing his derrière, cringed overhearing what David said and turns to face Ed excitingly trying to hug him again, "No wait, stop!" He cried as Ed wrapped his arms around him, very tightly.

"This time I'll surely have you now!" Grounder pursues David once more lunging out his drill-mounted arms pinning him while in defense.

The young man looks back at Ed, still hugging Scratch, "Ed! When I give you the signal, you let the chicken go."

Ed acknowledges nodding.

Grounder puts up a fight trying to thrust his way through as David then calls out, "**NOW!**" Ed releases Scratch and David moves out of the way leaving Grounder to plow into Scratch knocking each other down.

The two Ed's, Eddy and Double D run over to David congratulating him for his victory, "And the winner is the new guy!" Eddy announced raising the young man's arm. David waves bashfully to the cheering crowd. The man in the white kimono smiles underneath his straw hat before taking his leave through the crowd.

Soon after, police forces arrived on the scene led by a humanoid figure with a bulbous, lemon-shape head. He appeared to have yellow, lemon-textured skin with a lean torso, thin, noodle-like limbs, a long nose and oval eyes with black circles as irises. He wore a dark-gray bodysuit, black boots, a green belt with a lemon-shaped buckle, and carried a sword in a brown scabbard.

"What is the meaning of all this?" The humanoid lemon demanded.

Scratch and Grounder sit up shaking their heads when noticing the police forces have arrived they immediately stand up and salute. "Earl of Lemongrab! W-what are you doing here sir?" Scratch cried.

"What is all this commotion and why are all these people here?"

"It's not our fault sir." Grounder replied.

"Yeah, it was all his fault." Scratch pointed to David. "He's the one who started it all."

The Earl of Lemongrab turns his attention to the young man who looked at him confused pointing himself, '_Me?_' Eddy quietly stepped away with Double D and Ed to avoid being seen.

The Earl narrows his eyes upon him and bursts out screaming. "This is unacceptable! All unauthorized personnel who disobey the laws of this city will face the dungeon for the rest of their lives! Arrest this man at once!" Earl Lemongrab orders to the officers taking hold of David into custody. "Throw him in the dungeon for trespassing and causing trouble."

"Wait a minute hold on!" David let out.

"Yeah, serves him right for messing with us." Scratch snickered with Grounder chuckling.

The Earl of Lemongrab then turns to the crowd, "As for the rest of you, get moving at once or else dungeon for all of you."

"Double D... Eddy... Ed... Help...!" David tried calling out with the crowd being barricaded off from him as he was taken away.

Double D ran up to them. "Wait! It wasn't his fault-!"

"Stay back kid!" An officer said to him, stern, pushing him away.

Double D stumbled a bit before he looked around and hurried off back into the crowd. After pushing his way through, he found his friends, hiding in the crowd the whole time. "Eddy!" Double D whispered as they watched the young man get taken away. He then looked back at the short Ed-boy. "What do we do now?"

"I..." Eddy trailed off a bit.

"We got him into this mess; we gotta get him out of it!" Double D added.

"He's our friend, Eddy!" Ed agreed, looking panicked.

Eddy looked at the two of them...before he sighed. "...Let's go ask for help..."

* * *

**Finally completed! So very sorry folks for the delay, I had some trouble writing this chapter due to some major writers block bouncing ideas around to figure out what to have, not to mention my studies, work, and other sorts of events happening to me all year long. This was actually meant to be the other half of chapter 2 and I hope this makes up for the lack of creativity from it.**

**I do like to thank my dear friend Yue Twili for helping me write some of this chapter up and getting back on track. I'd like to ask everyone if they may, go check out her page and stories. She's a very creative writer and a long good friend of mine over the years being on this site. **

**As always, hope you all like this chapter and leave some reviews. The next chapter we'll be getting somewhere good very soon. **


	4. Escaping and Explaining

**Alright, got a few good reviews now time to get started on what I've been waiting for in this next chapter. Things are about to get very intense soon and we'll be featuring a group of certain characters mentioned in chapter 1. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Escaping and Explaining**

Later that day, David was thrown into prison referred as the Dungeon by Earl of Lemongrab. The guards lead the young man into his cell, tossing him on the floor and locking him up. David got back on his feet gripping the handle bars, "Let me go! I didn't do anything!" He shouted to the guards.

The guards let out in remark, _'Yeah, sure.'_ in a sarcastic tone before leaving the prison cell.

In frustration, David turns around facing the back of his cell and punches the wall, "Damnit!" He cursed.

'_First I get taken away from home and now I'm stuck here in prison. Just what is going on?' _

Leaning against the wall he slouches down to the floor hopelessly, "I wonder if anyone back at home notices I'm gone." The young man said to himself gazing up at the ceiling.

'_Sure would be great if I could tell my family that Cartoon characters really do exist?' _

He laughs a little, "But now I have to figure out how am I gonna get out of this mess?"

'_Double D, Ed, Eddy… I hope you guys are alright.'_

* * *

Sometime had passed as David settled down on his cot with everything being quiet… _too quiet._ Just outside of the prison cells was a faint sound of commotion, almost as if someone or something was attacking the guards. Soon after the commotion stopped and everything went quite again when a voice was called out.

'_David! Are you in here?'_

David leaned up to his response, "Double D!"

Arriving at his cell were the Ed's, excitingly happy to see the young man again.

"**DAVID**!" Ed cheered happily.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Double D said in relief.

"I'm fine." David answered, "But... how did you guys get in here?"

"We'll explain later, right now you need to get back as far as you can." Eddy said.

"Huh?" David let out.

"Listen to what Eddy said, David. We don't want you to get hurt in the explosion." Double D informed.

David flinched in shock towards Double D's comment, but follows through anyway standing far back as he could. The wall in his cell explodes opening a way out to escape with a young African American girl seen standing on the other side.

She had long black hair which was braided, wearing a white-striped dark blue shirt dress, white mary-jane shoes, golden hoop earnings, and a red cap on her head.

"C'mon!" She said. "This way!"

David follows along with the Ed's running pass by unconscious guards lying on the floor. On the way, they meet up with two other members. One was an overweight boy wearing a sky blue shirt, brown pants, black and white sneakers, yellow flying goggles, and an aviator's hat with the number 2 on it. The other was a short boy with blond hair with a bowl-shaped cut wearing an orange hooded sweater, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Numbuh 5, your back!" The overweight boy said referring to the girl as Numbuh 5.

"Target is secured Numbuh 2 and 4; let's head back to Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 informed.

"Good riddance, hate to be here any longer." The short boy, Numbuh 4 said.

They work their way through until reaching the elevator where a Japanese girl is waiting for them. She had long black hair with bangs and eyes seen very thin, almost appearing to be closed. She wore an oversized green sweater covering her hands, black leggings, and black and white shoes.

"Hold the door, Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 5 ordered.

"Okay." The girl, Numbuh 3 responded with a cheerful smile pressing the button to keep the doors open.

Once in, they meet another boy who's completely bald, wearing a red turtle-neck sweater, grey shorts, white socks, and brown shoes facing back as he turns around revealing to be wearing sunglasses. "Is everyone all here?" He asked very sternly.

"Everyone is accounted for, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 replied to the boy name Numbuh 1.

"Good, Numbuh 3, take us to the top?" The bald headed boy ordered.

"You got it." Numbuh 3 responded with a salute pressing the button to start the elevator.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"What does it look like?" Eddy replied, "We're bustin' you out of here."

David had no idea what was going on or why he was being rescued, only stood quietly watching the five kids conversing to one another while also counting them in number order 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. "Wait a minute..." David suddenly began to realize something about these five kids, "I know you guys?"

"We're the Kids Next Door!" Numbuh 4 let out.

"You're the guys that kidnapped me!"

"Huh?" The kids and the Ed's all went by David's statement.

"Kidnap you? We're rescuing you." Numbuh 3 informed.

David shakes his head in response, "No, back in Miami Florida, you guys crashed your ship in the park."

"I told you we should have checked where we were before landing." Numbuh 5 exclaimed.

"We didn't exactly land, Numbuh 5," Numbuh 2 replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "We just sorta... crashed is all...

"So you guys crashed your ship then take off when I'm on board…" David went on before being cut off by Numbuh 2.

"Wait, you were in our ship?"

"...Well, yeah..."

"Guess that explains how he arrived here." Eddy mentioned.

"What were you doing in our ship!?" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"What were you doing in my neighborhood!?" David yelled back.

"Enough!" Numbuh 1 shouted to the both of them getting everyone's, including the Ed's attention "Listen, I know you have a lot of questions for us but right now our main priority is getting you out of here before we get caught, understood."

David acknowledges quietly with a nod.

"How much longer till we reach the top, Numbuh 3?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Not much longer."

"Good, once we get out of here we'll explain everything to you, understood?" Numbuh 1 confirmed with David crossing his arms in aggravation leaning to the side.

Seeing his attitude, Double D seemed concerned for the young man's well being. "Is everything alright?"

"Not really." David sternly answered.

Once the elevator reached the top Numbuh 2 and 4 step out seeing if the close was clear. They give the order to proceed towards the exit for the rest of the Kids Next Door followed by David and the Ed's, racing out of the elevator in reaching the outside of the prison hold. So far everything seemed to go perfectly well for their escape.

"This was easier than I thought." Eddy remarked. Before too long the group had stumbled into a trap by police forces blocking their path from escaping. "Or not..."

"Well, well, well... look what we have here." A man possibly between mid 30's to early 40's with long red hair and goatee beard and amber eyes steps out from the crowd. "I was beginning to wonder when you five little brats would show up eventually." He said with a sinister smirk.

"Ali al-Saachez." Numbuh 1 muttered.

"In the flesh," The man, known as Ali al-Saachez replied, "it took me awhile to track you five down. Never thought I'd catch you all at once and during a breaking and entering at a prison no less. Talk about irony."

"Who is this guy?" David asked to the Ed's who only shrugged.

"He's Ali al-Saachez." Numbuh 5 answered for them.

"He's been tracking us down to locate our secret headquarters." Numbuh 1 added.

"We almost didn't make it back after the attack on our ship." Numbuh 2 also mentioned.

"Wait a minute…" David remembered something and steps forward to the police forces leader, "Hey, Saachez…!"

Saachez looked at the young man confused, "Hmm?"

"You're the one who almost got me killed!" David scowled.

"What are you talking about?" Saachez said, "I've never seen you before in my life."

"I was on their ship when you attacked and because of you I almost died."

"Doesn't bother me," He shrugs. "You resistance fighters seem all the same. What difference does it make if anyone of you lives or dies; I'm just hired to do my job. So how's this gonna go? Are you gonna turn yourselves in peacefully or will we have to do this the hard?"

The Kids Next Door remained hesitant of their situation while the Ed's cringed from behind standing close to David.

"What's the plan now, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked to her leader contemplating for an idea to escape.

Three officers commence on arresting them, however are quickly taken out one by one from a tall thin 27 year old man with fluffy green hair and brown eyes dressed in a blue leisure suit over a yellow shirt and Lupin III inspired boots. This caught everyone's attention, including Saachez by surprise.

"Well, doesn't this seem a little unfair, using unnecessary force to oppressed unarmed citizens..."

David, and the rest of the group gazed upon the green haired man in shock, "Wh-who are you?" The young man asked.

Before the man could reply he quickly dodges an attack from another officer kicking him in the head, "You might wanna hold that thought if you and your friends here are trying to escape."

"Sir, look out!" Double D frantically yelped pointing from behind him to reveal Saachez, charging in to attack. He throws down his fists in rage but the man swiftly dodges them and strikes back using his hand-to-hand combat and kicking skills against the law enforcer leader.

"So you're Saachez, huh? You ain't bad for a sparring partner."

Saachez looked at him with a satisfying grin, "I can say the same for you punk."

They go all out with one another with the Ed's, the Kids Next Door, and the rest of the law enforcement watching in awe, with David breaking the silence, "What now?"

"We get out of here!" Numbuh 5 calls out getting the jump on one of the officers along with Numbuh's 1, 3, and 4 joining in to take out the rest.

"I'm way ahead of ya!" Numbuh 2 said calling in another transporting ship to arrive. A modified school bus with the letters KND painted in red on the side, a bulldozer shovel in front, a rocket strapped on back, one pair of wheels and three pairs of mechanical legs.

"C'mon you guys, let's hurry!" Numbuh 2 called getting on board the ship.

"You don't have to remind me twice." Eddy remarked eagerly racing on board, followed by David, Double D, and Ed.

"Wait what about him!" David said referring to the green haired man, still facing off with Saachez.

"No time!" Numbuh 2 called out.

Soon after, more officers begin showing up surrounding the area, leaving the rest of the Kids Next Door to finish up their fight before getting on board the ship. The green haired man glances over to the ship, seeing that's his only way of escaping before glancing back at Saachez, dodging another blow.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have a bus to catch!"

He turns tail making a run towards the ship only for Numbuh 2 to close the door from getting in. This didn't stop him as he flips into the ship through one of the open windows, startling everyone except Numbuh 2 who dismays him in rejection. "Hey, you're not supposed to be on our..."

"Just shut up and take off already!"

The overweight boy flinches and instead of arguing, follows his command to take off into the air with the remaining officers, including Saachez, trying to shoot down the ship, but successful escape in the nick of time.

Saachez groans in frustration throwing his firearms to the ground, cursing, "Damnit!"

Once in the air, everyone seemed to feel relaxed from the excitement that went on during their escape from the prison hold. Eddy whipped the sweat off his brow in relief. "Man that was a close one, huh?"

"I'll say." Double D replied, "We wouldn't have made it out of there if it wasn't for, umm..."

"It's Spike." The green haired man introduced himself, "Spike Spiegel."

David gazed at Spike briefly before saying, "Hey, aren't you one of those Japanese cartoon characters?"

"Huh?" Spike respond.

"I believe you are referring to anime." Double D answered.

"Anime? What's that?" David asked.

"It's what you just called a Japanese cartoon." Eddy replied.

"I think I'll stick with Japanese cartoon instead."

"Don't call me a cartoon kid." Spike said rather miffed.

"Anime characters hate it when you call them cartoons." Double D informed.

"And I take it your name is David?" Spike said to the young man.

"That's right." David nodded, "Sorry if I offended you about what I said."

"It's no problem kid." Spike shrugged in response.

"Right, thanks for all your help Spike Spiegel, but this ship is strictly for Kids Next Door operatives only, no adults or teenagers are allowed on aboard." Numbuh 1 proclaimed.

"Jeez, this is the thanks I get for saving you back from the law enforcement; I should've just let them taken you in." Spike muttered.

"We could have taken them on by ourselves without your help." Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"In any case, we'll allow this just once since you did help us escape." Numbuh 1 commented.

David turns his attention over to the Kids Next Door, demanding answers. "Alright, start talking... Just what is going on here? Why the law enforcement back in Cartoon Network city arrest me and why are they after you?"

"So the Ed's didn't tell ya huh?" Numbuh 5 uttered.

"Tell me what?"

"Cartoon Network city is no longer a place for us Cartoons." Numbuh 4 answered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been taken over by an organization trying to eradicate all of Cartoon Network across the world taking everything we cartoons once had." Numbuh 1 explained.

After hearing what Numbuh 1 said, David turns his attention over towards the Ed's who looked shameful for what they've done. Double D steps forward to apologize.

"I'm real sorry we didn't tell you sooner David."

David looked at him with a disappointed look but calmly replies, "It's okay Double D. I don't blame you."

"You don't?" Double D said.

"I just blame Eddy." The young man suddenly added.

"What!?" Eddy yelled out. "Why are you blaming all this on me?"

"If you had told me in the first place what was really going on none of this would've happened. Double D tried to tell me and Ed only goes along with whatever you say to him.

"Yeah, but you said you wanted to go see Cartoon Network City."

"I would've understood at least instead of trying to lie to me."

"Man, looks like you just got owned." Numbuh 2 joked.

"Yeah, well… I ain't giving back your money." Eddy remarked.

"Who cares about a lousy five dollars? I don't want anything to do with this. I just want to be dropped off back at my home."

"No can do." Numbuh 5 replied.

"What do you mean?" David questioned.

"Unfortunately, things here in Fan Fiction are closed off tight. No one's getting in or out of this place."

"Wait, you're saying I can't leave?"

"Afraid so."

David throws his hands in the air in frustration, "Well this is just great. Not only did I get taken away from home and brought into this mess, but now I'm stuck here. All I just wanted to do is leave this place and go home."

"You mean, we're not friends anymore David?" Ed whimpered.

David looked at the Ed boy with shock as he tried calming him down, "No Ed, that's not what I meant. It's just I didn't want to get dragged into all this."

"We'll focus on your situation later. Right now we need to focus on reaching our headquarters." Numbuh 1 informed.

"Where're we going?" David asked.

Numbuh 1 replies, "To the Cartoon Network resistance."

* * *

**And there you have it folks, chapter 4 complete! Sorry this took me longer to have it updated, needed to focus on my semester once a week for homework. I also apologize for the over usage of the term, 'green haired man' a bit, kind of difficult for me to call someone something else until introductions. Next chapter, we get things really down, with some questions answered and an introduction of our favorite classic Cartoon Network characters along with our villains. Hope you all enjoy.**


	5. The Cartoon Network Resistanc

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile since I've last updated this story. Things on my end haven't been too easy on me, especially after losing my stepfather a couple months back and trying to bring up my grades for the semester. With that said and done here's hoping this next chapter goes very well.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Cartoon Network Resistance**

With a little help, David and the Ed's along with their new companions made their way across to the Cartoon Network Resistance. They arrived at their base lowering down an underground shaft which took them below landing in front of a large steel gate.

David looked out of his window and noticed something standing outside. It was a bluish dome cylinder like blob slamming against the gate. "Is that Bloo?" David lets out in response.

Double D glances at the blue blob and acknowledges, "Why yes it is. I wonder why he's out there."

"He got locked out again, probably because he forgot the password." Numbuh 2 said jokingly.

The Kids Next Door exited the ship along with David, Spike, and the Ed's to the front with Bloo still trying to have it open. "Let me in!" He demanded.

"Stand aside, Bloo. Let us handle this." Numbuh 1 stepped forth patching through a radio which appears to be an intercom, "Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door returning back from our mission!"

"Numbuh 1, is that you!?" A voice from the intercom responded. "Give me a moment to open the gate for you guys."

Once the gate opens they are greeted by a red tall imaginary friend standing at ten feet tall and 130 pounds of lean muscle. He had eyes on stalks protruding from his head but his left eye was utterly broken and somewhat rattled, big stitches on the side of his head, one usable right arm and one stubby left arm, wearing only tube socks, large black tennis shoes, and a single wrist sweatband.

David gasped in awe by his height over him as the imaginary friend looked at everyone with a wide smile. "Whoa! Is that Wilt?" David asked.

The imaginary friend named Wilt gazed upon the young man and the rest of the group, "Oh, hello there! You must be new around here, huh?"

David, still glancing at Wilt slightly nods his head in silence with his mouth a bit wide open.

"He's with us." Numbuh 1 said.

"Ah, Kids Next Door, glad you guys made it back and with the Ed's of course."

"Hi Wilt!" Ed greeted cheerfully.

"It's good to see you again." Double D said nervously turning to Eddy, "Right Eddy?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Eddy responded nonchalantly.

"We would like to speak with our leader if he's still around." Numbuh 1 commanded.

"Of course, he's been expecting you guys. Right this way!" Wilt led the group inside along with Bloo.

"Finally you guys let me in!" Bloo said with relief.

As the group proceeds to follow David looks around gazing at the different Cartoon Network characters he grew up with bustling with activity like working on fixing up the base and selling items.

He stumbles into a room where a young boy with an extremely large pink nose wearing a white t-shirt with horizontal blue stripes, dark blue jeans and dark red hat is leaning on a chair with his head hung down and feet sitting up on the table. He looks up at the young man to his response.

"Oh, shoot, are you one of those Nexus guys? I heard all of you are some kind of robots from the future sent here to whip us all out. Knew you would be coming for me once our leader wasn't around. Now, if you're here to kill me, you should probably know..." The boy jumps up on the table readying himself in a combat stance, "You'll never take me alive, you son of a gun!"

"Billy!" An average looking little girl with blonde hair curved into a style resembling devil horns retorted. She wore a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black maryjanes, and a headband in her hair. "For the last time, this isn't Borderlands 2."

The boy named Billy moaned disappointed, "Aww... I just thought I could look cool."

"Billy and Mandy?" David said to the two drawing their attention especially Mandy's who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The young then stumbles into another room where three talking Hyenas are strapped onto a table snarling at a long black robed figure in a hood.

"Hey Bonehead! We're starving over here! Let us gnaw on one of your bones why don't cha?"

The figure in the black robe turns around facing the three hyenas revealing an adult-size undead skeleton known as the Grim Reaper, "There won't be any bones where you three are going." The Grim Reaper said in a Jamaican accent as he pulls out his scythe and rips a hole leading to another dimension shoving the three hyenas into it.

"Grim?" David said referred to the Grim Reaper who looked at him the same way as Mandy.

David continued to look around the base and notices on one side a mechanical station spotting an old man wearing a pale yellow shirt with olive green overalls with black buttons, large black shoes and a dark brown hat trying to fix his truck when he stops to look above him at an overweight man with rich blonde hair and beard chin and dark brown eyes working on a giant robot with a car for a head playing some loud music.

"Hey Coop!" The old man shouted, "Could you turn down that music?"

"What was that?" The overweight man named Coop called out. "I couldn't quite hear you from the music playing in the background." He said in a sarcastic tone.

The old man looked at him in frustration before shouting out once more, "I said, could you turn down that…" Before he could finish Coop turns the volume up blasting high radio waves from his robot that blew the old man away.

"Is that loud enough for ya?" Coop laughed out loud with a satisfying smirk on his face, "Nice..."

"Eustace and Coop?" David said to the old man and overweight man.

On the other were two teenage girls, one with fuchsia hair with two buns on each side, rose eyes, wearing ago-go dress which has golden yellow with a yellow shirt part, and a yellow and pink skirt, white knee-high go-go boots, and sporting a Daisy in her hair. The other had bluish purple hair with blue eyes dressed in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style wearing a light purple T-shirt with a skull, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, black army boots studded necklace and ankle bracelets.

The two girls were playing their guitars when Bloo passes by, "Get a real job you two!" He insulted.

This irritated the two from playing their guitars glaring at the blue blob. "Hey!" The pink haired girl cried.

"Why you little…" The purple haired girl retorted irritated.

"Puffy Ami Yumi?" David called out to the two.

The two girls turn their gaze over to David. "Hey!" The purple haired girl name Yumi said "Looks like we still have a fan."

"Would you like an autograph from us, good sir?" The pink haired girl, Ami asked.

"Hey David, where are ya!?" Eddy called out.

"I'm coming…" The young man responds leaving the two girls to catch up with the group.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know." Ami replied. "But he's kind of cute."

David makes his way back to the group who are then led into a room filled with hundreds of monitors all with different sightings. Numbuh 1 steps forward to present himself to their leader facing the computer screens on a big long chair.

"Numbuh 1 reporting in for duty!"

The chair turns around to reveal a short young boy with curly red hair wearing a pair of glasses, a little white lab coat with black buttons on it, a pair of black rubber zipper boots and purple gloves. "Numbuh 1, good to see you!" The short boy said jumping off his chair to greet him.

"Good to see you too, Dexter." Numbuh 1 had a satisfying smiled shaking the small boy's hand.

"Dexter!" David let out in surprise. "He's your leader?"

"So, this is the boy you've brought back." Dexter remarked.

"Affirmative!"

"Hello… Dexter." Double D greeted nervously. "It's been awhile."

"Ah, I see you've also brought back the Ed's." Dexter mentioned unimpressed before turning his attention to Spike, "And also an anime character as well, hmm..."

"This is Spike Spiegel." Numbuh 1 introduced. "He helped us escape from the law enforcement back in the city."

"Just for the record, this doesn't mean I'm helping your resistance. I just needed a ride out of the city." Spike proclaimed.

"I knew we should've left him behind." Numbuh 4 murmured.

"And I'll also be expecting some pay by the way." He then added.

"What!" Everyone but Dexter shouted out, Eddy especially.

"What Pay!?"

"Hey, you didn't really expect me coming to your rescue for free now, did you?"

Eddy looked at Spike aggravated pulling up his sleeves, "Why I oughta…"

"Of course," Dexter answered surprising everyone, "We'll focus on your pay once we're done here."

"Hey, that's no fair, how come he gets paid!?" Eddy retorted.

"Because Eddy, we got David into trouble taking him into the city." Double D reminded.

"You took him into Cartoon Network city?" Dexter uttered.

"Yes, unfortunately these three were responsible for his capture." Numbuh 1 informed.

"I guess getting kicked out of the Cartoon Network Resistance didn't teach them a lesson." Numbuh 5 added.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you guys were also part of the Cartoon Network Resistance?" David questioned.

"Well, we were for awhile." Double D said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"That doesn't matter. Now, if you don't mind could you lean down for me?" Dexter requested.

"Um... sure." David leaned down on one knee.

The small boy takes hold of the young man's face as he examines him up close turning his head one side to the other. "Hmm...Could you saw 'ah' for me?"

"Ah."

He then sticks a tongue depressor into his mouth to examine closely shining a flashlight in as well. "That will be all."

David stood back up on his feet, "Okay, so are you going to tell me what's going on? Why is all of Cartoon Network forming a resistance and why's the law enforcement out to get you guys?"

Dexter hops back onto his chair and looked at the young man very sternly, "You see it's like this. Several years ago an organization known as HOLY appeared and took over everything. Since then many cartoons including those from Cartoon Network tried to rebel against them but had no luck."

"So we've been hiding undercover trying to form a plan in defeating them." Numbuh 1 elaborated.

"How did this all happen?"

"Every since your world had forgot about us, things here in Fan Fiction weren't the same." Numbuh 5 stated.

"David, do you recall when most of Cartoon Network shows we're being canceled off air?" Double D proclaimed.

"Yeah, but- you mean to tell me having your shows canceled is what caused all this?" David asked curiously.

"Precisely." Dexter answered. "When the people in your world soon forgot about us, HOLY had began to refine all of Fan Fiction and its inhabitants with new laws, including placing HOLD, its law enforcement in charge and replacing all of Cartoon Network's formal citizens with newer Cartoons."

"Guess that explains why I didn't see any one from Cartoon Network I knew in the city." David mentioned before realizing something else, "Wait a minute? There were still some older Cartoons from Cartoon Network? How come they aren't part of the resistance?"

"Unfortunately, most of Cartoon Network went into hiding while many had surrendered their lives to HOLY to become citizens." Numbuh 2 explained.

"It sicken's Numbuh 5 to see all those people having to live by their rules." Numbuh 5 muttered.

"That's why we need to take back that city once and for all!" Numbuh 4 called out determined.

"But how does that explain you guys crashing in my neighborhood?" David then questioned.

"Oh!" Numbuh 2 went, "We were trying to outrun Ali Al-Saachez and his troops after barely escaping a HOLY operation base and ended up using hyperdrive Dexter installed into one of our ships." He explained sheepishly.

"We never meant for anyone else to get involved, however, because the Ed's here got you in trouble with the city's law enforcement, you're now stuck with us." Numbuh 1 pointed out.

"Well this is just great." David irked throwing his hands in the air. "Exactly what I wanted to do for my summer vacation is spend my time stuck here as a fugitive."

"Hey! We would love to spend our summer vacation on something useful than constantly rebelling all the time!" Numbuh 5 consoled.

"Your right, I'm sorry about that." David said calmly apologizing. Then an idea came into mind, "What about other resistance teams, like from Nickelodeon or Disney. Have you considered asking them for help?"

"Oh please." Dexter brushed off. "Why in the world would we want to work with them?"

"He does have a point Dexter." Double D said, "Our paths in recent years may've been bitter rivalry but if we were to ask them for help or offer assistance we may be able to defeat HOLY."

"Why should I take advice from someone who no longer is with the resistance and an outside from the real world?" Dexter questioned.

"I have to agree with them on that." Spike chimed in. "You guys keep this up you won't have a place to go back to."

"I second that too, Dexter." Numbuh 2 called out drawing attention from both Dexter and his team. "Maybe we might have a chance if we team up with others all across Fan Fiction."

Dexter looked at the overweight boy puzzled before turning his attention towards Numbuh 1, "Well Numbuh 1? What do you think?"

Numbuh 1 replies, "You know I stay loyal to you Dexter and everyone else on my team. But we cannot wait any longer until we are found and captured by HOLY. Maybe David has a point about joining the others."

"Even if we did decide to ask for help, we don't know where they are. Who's going to try finding them?"

"I'll go." David offered.

"You?" Dexter pointed. "Oh please, you just got here. And you don't even have any experience in combat training."

"I did face off with two law enforcements back in Cartoon Network city." David reminded.

"Scratch and Grounder? Please, those two are just pushovers compared to what we've faced." Numbuh 4 stated.

"They did feel rather easy to beat." The young man admitted. "Then I'll just find someone to train me on my way. Look, you said there's no other way to return back home so why don't I just make myself useful to help you guys out."

"Hmm…" Dexter pondered, "I suppose you do have a point. But if you're going out you may wanna consider changing into new clothes."

"What do you mean?" David asked. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing, except after your little confrontation back in the city you're now a wanted criminal." Dexter informed.

"Oh C'mon, that only happened one day, it's not like they're actually going to recognized me very quickly."

"I'm not too sure about that." Said Numbuh 5 as one of Dexter's machines started printing out a piece of paper. "See for yourself." She hands him the paper.

David looks at the paper closely only to double take what he was looking at. "What the heck!" The wanted poster revealed a dimwitted looking sketch of his that was badly drawn. "What's this suppose to be? It looks nothing like me."

The Kids Next Door and the Ed's snickered at David's wanted poster. "I'd say they won't have any luck finding ya now if that's what they're using." Numbuh 5 remarked.

"This is like something from a bad joke inside a video game." David flustered.

Dexter, who was also chuckling responds, "Still, its best you change into something much suitable. We should have some spare clothes in storage for you to try on. Wilt will take you there."

"Fine..." David muttered following Wilt.

Wilt led the young man to the storage room. "Here we are, hope you find what you need."

"Thanks." David said looking inside for something to put on. There was a variety of outfits that were mostly animated but managed to pick out some clothes that looked similarly real to his world.

After sometime had passed, the group waited for David to change into his new clothes with Eddy becoming very impatient. "What's taking him so long?"

"Give him some time Eddy." Double D said. "He probably doesn't have a whole lot to choose from considering the clothes here are much different from that of his own world."

David soon steps out of the room with a new look surprising everyone around him. He wore a black trench-coat consisting of silver ring straps around his upper and lower sleeves over a long sleeve black shirt, black pants with two black belts, one around his waist and the other slanted below his right leg and black shoes.

"So? How do I look?" He asked.

"David... you look, how could I put this?" Double D baffled rubbing the back of his head.

"Awesome!" Eddy finished.

"You think so? I almost thought it was kind of flashy." David said sheepishly.

"No, it looks just fine." Double D agreed. "I just never imagined you'd prefer that sort of style."

"Hey, even I gotta admit. Your friend looks pretty badass dressed in that outfit." Spike complimented.

"Well I wouldn't think of it like that but thanks." David replied with a grin.

"Now that you've changed your look its time you've picked a team to go with you." Dexter suggested.

David thinks about it for a bit and responds, "I'll take the Ed's."

Dexter looked at the young man with a blank expression and bursts out laughing. He stops shortly after looking at David again realizing he wasn't joking. "You serious?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be foolish boy; you really want to be teaming up with those three?" Dexter retorted.

"Well since the Ed's did offer me a tour to see different Cartoon characters, I'd take them up on their offer." David mentioned. "And it would be a good opportunity to get them out of your hair."

"I suppose you do have a point." Dexter agreed. "Very well, you may take the Ed's."

"Hey wait a minute!" Eddy objected. "Don't we have a saying in this? We didn't agree to go help you guys out."

"We did get him in trouble with the law enforcement Eddy; at least we could make it up to him for that." Double D informed.

"We would also like to go with David as well Dexter." Numbuh 1 offered. "The Kids Next Door are more than willingly to assist him on his mission."

"Very well, you may go with him. Just make sure the Ed's won't cause him any trouble." Dexter implied.

"Will do Dexter." Numbuh 1 saluted.

"What about you Spike? Will you be coming along with us?" David asked.

Spike looks the other way in an unimpressed manner, "Thanks but I think I'll pass on this. Having taken on the law enforcement was enough for me. You guys have fun finding more allies."

"Will we see you again?"

"Maybe, who knows? Our paths might cross someday."

"Until we meet again then, Spike." David said.

"Alright team; it's time we move to finding these other resistance teams. Let's fall out." Numbuh 1 commanded.

* * *

Ali Al Saachez arrived through the doors to a private room much to his surprise were the five emotionless children were greeting him coldly. "Father is not too pleased with you Saachez."

Saachez made a snarling look before passing through the next room with the children's eyes shifting to his direction as they reveal a smirk behind his back.

In the next room he appears before a slim and sharp man with a silhouette-like appearance sitting in a red leathered armchair. He had a pointed chin and pointed nose, hair styled into a pompadour, body completely black with red outline along his body and eyebrows, bright yellow eyes and had a pipe in his mouth despite being seen.

"Ali Al Saachez..." The man said.

"Benedict Uno!" Saachez acknowledged standing down on one knee.

"Please... just call me Father, or Sir would be nice."

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" Saachez looked at the man known as Father in concern.

"As a matter in fact, I do." Father answered, "From what I've heard, you've let the Kids Next Door escape?"

"I had the situation under control until someone from the city helped them." Saachez informed.

"Not only did you let them escape, but you've also allowed them to break out one of the prisoners."

"It was just one prisoner, sir, a kid, hardly any trouble."

"He was no ordinary kid, Saachez." Father said in a deep tone narrowing his eyes. "He was an outsider... from the real world... and you've let him escape with the Cartoon Network Resistance!" Father yelled furiously slamming his fist.

"What?" Saachez appeared shock and baffled, "That's... impossible. There's no way someone from the outside world could've come here..."

Father eventually started to calm down a bit with disappointing news, "Unfortunately for you Saachez I'm relieving you from your duties."

"What! Sir you can't! Let me find them, I'll be sure to capture them this time." Saachez begged desperately.

"Not this time. This is a different matter now; we can't let anyone know of this. I'm turning this over to the Nexus. Report to Dr. Drakken immediately."

"Yes sir…" Saachez acknowledges nodding his head.

"Unfortunately, Dr. Drakken isn't here at the moment, sir." Another man said appearing in the room.

He was rather ugly with messy brown hair, dark blue eyes with bags underneath, an extremely pointy crooked nose, very oddly shaped pointed chin, horse-shaped teeth, and a tall slender body slouching with his legs bent. He wore a black turtleneck sweater, under a long, thin white lab coat, long dark green slacks, and black shoes.

"He put me in charge as his assistant watching over things while he's away."

"Ah, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, take Ali Al Saachez then to the Nexus control room." Father order.

"Understood, follow me sir." Doofenshmirtz led.

Saachez followed Doofenshmirtz into another area filled with many metal capsules, each with a clear glass portal to look into. Doofenshmirtz was sitting at his computer desk in front of many lit screens while Saachez examined the capsules.

"So, this is HOLY's top secret weapon huh?" Saachez asked.

"That's right." Doofenshmirtz answered sinisterly as he activates one of the capsules to open with steam hissing out. "Looks like HOLY really has it in for someone if their sending out their Nexus troops."

"Yeah..." Saachez agreed. "They won't see it coming."

Something inside the capsule awakens scanning the area in front for examination as its glows two yellow beaming lights through the smoke ready to hunt.

* * *

**And there you have it folks, chapter 5 is finished. I based this chapter off from two of my favorite video games, Borderlands 2 and the Tales series with the wanted poster joke. Now we can officially get this story going. From here on out I'll be featuring all kinds of different cartoons, anime, video games, and others into upcoming chapters. If you like to leave me any suggestion on which characters or worlds featured into the story feel free to let me know. And as always please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Where Are Our Heroes Now?

**Now that we finally gotten somewhere with this story it's time to begin moving things along. Starting this chapter up with another traditional Cartoon Network series you all may love. P.S. I do not own any of the characters except for my OC David and other OC's I may feature. With that being said, let's begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Where Are Our Heroes Now?**

_The city of..._

"**SSSHHH...**" Numbuh 3 appeared on seen hushing the narrator, "Not yet! You'll ruin the surprise!"

_Oh... sorry. __***clears throat***__ Meanwhile, after our heroes recuperated they set off on their mission to track down the other remaining Resistances. Little did they know, our heroes arrived somewhere in a city they are uncertain off..._

"Uh... does anyone besides me hear the voice explaining everything what we're doing?" David asked.

"Not now David." Numbuh 1 dismissed the young man to go over their plans. "Listen up everyone, somewhere in this city lies one of our outside resources who may contain information on the whereabouts to the other resistances. We find them, we find our source. Are there any questions?"

The only response in return was a strange rumbling noise.

"What was that?"

Everyone turn their attention over towards Ed who looked down pulling his shirt up showing his belly was rumbling. "My stomach's hungry, guys."

"Can't it wait, we're on a mission."

"Actually Numbuh 1, I'm kind of feeling a bit hungry too." Numbuh 2 admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, we never got a chance to eat breakfast before we left." David added.

"Fine..." The KND leader said agitatedly giving himself a face palm, "Let's look around for somewhere to eat then back to our mission."

_So our heroes look around town for the perfect place to satisfy their hungry as David grows curios..._

"Uh... pretty sure this guy is telling my every thought's right now." _'I swear he sounds very familiar.'_ "But can't argue with what he said." The young man admitted, as expected by the narrator. "Hey Numbuh 2..."

The KND's pilot turns around to face the young man, "Yeah David, what's up?" He responds.

"Back at headquarters, you said something about escaping from an operation base before you came to my neighborhood."

"That's right." Numbuh 2 nodded. "We were assigned a mission at one of HOLY's bases to recover their next plans."

"What did you guys find out?"

"Oh, uh... nothing really," Numbuh 2 uttered out before quickly trying to change the subject, "Hey, let's keep on looking for something to eat around here, huh?" He runs off leaving David behind with the Ed's.

"That was peculiar." Double D said looking puzzled.

"Say Double D, how come you've never told me that you were part of the Cartoon Network Resistance?" David asked.

Double D looked away with a shameful expression rubbing the back of his head before facing him again to reply, "It's quite a long story, actually, since we were part of the resistance."

"What happened?"

"I guess you could say we were too incompetent, so they relieved us from our duties."

"So in other words, you were banished because you were clumsy?" David said quoting from a movie.

"Well, I wouldn't say it like that." Double D dismayed.

"Hey! We weren't the ones who were clumsy." Eddy objected, "If anything Ed was the one who got in the way and made a big mess of things."

"I did it to make our team proud." Ed said boldly.

"Although that might be true Eddy, you weren't much help either." Double D informed.

"What are you talking about? I was helpful enough."

"You were mostly working for your own interest and neglecting your duties to the resistance. Everyone had it and wanted you to leave after what you did." Double D reminded.

"Yeah well, I didn't see you do anything better." Eddy said back.

"Think I get the idea of it you guys." David said trying to calm the two Ed's down before spotting a restaurant, "Hey guys! There's a place where we could eat?"

Everyone turned their attention where David was pointing at a restaurant called Katzs Bar &amp; Grill.

"Isn't that a bar and grill?" Double D asked.

"Yeah," David replied, "what's wrong with that?"

"I don't think this is a place for us to get something to eat." Numbuh 1 confirmed.

"Since when does that every stop the Kids Next Door before," Eddy remarked. "I thought you guys never take orders from adults, especially you Numbuh 1?"

"He's got you there Numbuh 1." Numbuh 4 agreed.

"Let's just check the place out for a bit and see what they have." David suggested.

"This doesn't look too good." Double D said worried.

The group headed inside of the Katz Bar &amp; Grill where the place was reeking of unpleasantness by five gang members with green skin, a trio of robbers, a French con artist duck, and a Boogeyman. Standing behind the bar was a red lanky anthropomorphic cat who appeared to be the owner.

"Welcome to the Katz Bar &amp; Grill." He said in a smooth British accent cleaning a glass mug before looking up at David to his dissatisfaction seeing minors with him. "I'm sorry, but we do not serve to children here."

"Who you calling children?" Eddy retorted.

"Yeah, you better watch what you say around us if you want to be served a knuckle sandwich, cat." Numbuh 4 added angrily.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, sir." David apologized sheepishly. "We're just looking around for a good place to settle down, if you don't mind."

The red cat looked at him with a cold stare before shrugging. "Very well, what would you like?"

"I'd like a Red Bull if you have any?" David ordered.

"We'll take Root Beer." Numbuh 2 added for everyone.

"I would like water please." Double D insisted.

"That will be one Red Bull, a glass of water, and seven Root Beers coming up." The cat said writing it all down before heading into the kitchen.

David sat down at the bar with the others waiting for their drinks, while sitting across in one of the booths was the Boogeyman, glancing over to the bar with a suspicious look.

"Say Ace, does that guy over there look familiar to you?" He asked to the person sitting in the same booth with him.

He was the gang member's leader, Ace, who looked where the Boogeyman was pointing, "Hey Grubber, let me see that poster you found outside on the streets?" He said in a nasally Italian New York accent, reaching over his shoulder from the booth behind him to grab the poster and examines.

"Hmm… you know your right Boogey. This is the guy on the wanted poster?" Ace showed the ridiculously drawn wanted poster of David. "Who would've thought he'd show up here of all places."

"How about we give him a warm welcome?" Boogey replied with a sinister smirk glancing over to the red cat coming out of the bar who nods in response before serving David's group.

"Here are your drinks."

"Thanks." David replied opening his Red Bull can to take a sip.

Boogey slammed the wanted poster onto the bar counter next to David getting his attention, "Is this you on the poster?" He asked leering at the young man.

David looked down at the poster then back up at Boogey hesitating to respond, "Uh…" was the only thing he could say.

"Who, him, don't be ridiculous!" Eddy chimed in backing David up. "You really think this handsome fella here looks anything like that?"

"Yeah... it's probably someone else who's way uglier." David went along with Eddy's scheme.

"Is that so?" Boogey asked curiously.

"Of course, what trouble would a guy like him be doing with a group of kids like us." Eddy put on a fake smile nudging David to do the same.

"It also says here that he's traveling with a group of kids, possibly members of the Cartoon Network Resistance." Ace proclaimed.

"This can't be good." Numbuh 1 uttered in concern.

"Perhaps we should be on our way gentlemen, we wouldn't want to over stay our welcome now wouldn't we…?" Double D stated nervously trying to back out with the other gang members, trio of robbers, and the duck caving in on them.

"But we just got here!?" Numbuh 3 moaned.

"Yes, stay just a little longer..." The red cat insisted playing along with the scheme, "You haven't even checked out our specials for today."

"Actually, we need to get going..." David said pushing himself away from the counter until he felt a tight grip wrapped around him. "...W-what the heck?"

He looks over his shoulder to see a hulking, fat gang member known as Big Billy looking down at him, "**HI…**" He said in a muscular childlike manner.

"David!" The group cried out.

Numbuh 4 stands up on his seat enraged to fight back, "Wait till I get my hands on y-…"

"Not so fast twerp." Boogey cut him off grabbing the short KND member by the hoodie.

The other three robbers and duck grab the rest of the KND members from behind as they struggled to break free. The Ed's also found themselves in the same situation by a slippery, serpentine gang member name Snake who wraps himself around the three.

"What's going on?" Eddy panicked.

"We can't move!" Double D frantically cried in fear.

Standing next to the Ed's was Lil' Arturo, a Mexican Midget and Grubber, a grotesque man with his tongue sticking out; eyes popped out of his head and looked like he's been living in a cave all his life.

"Hey boss, what would you like us to do with these guys?" Lil' Arturo asked his gang member leader with Grubber responding by blowing a raspberry.

"Eh, forget about those three. This guy is all we need here." Ace said looking at David.

"Oh no," Ed cried frantically, "We've been captured by mutates who want to harvest our origins and eat our livers!"

"We're not mutantssss…" Snake, hissed.

"Sí, we're the Gang Green Gang." Lil' Arturo replied.

"You won't get away with this!" Numbuh 1 called out.

"Oh yeah, who's gonna stop us?" Boogey replied, "Your mommies and daddies?"

"I'm sure the law enforcement will give us a fortune if we turn your friend here in. But not after we roughen him up a bit." Ace chuckled pounding his fist.

In an unexpected turn of events, the Gang Green Gang along with the other crooks found themselves under attack by a trio in colors of pink, blue, and green rushing in with super speed. Ace was the first, getting punched in the face as his gang members, Big Billy, Snake, Lil' Arturo, and Grubber released David and the Ed's in a panic to flee. The KND were also able to break free.

"What is happening?" Double D cried out.

"Who cares, take cover!" Eddy exclaimed jumping over the bar to get out of the way.

The others did the same in a hurry as they hid behind the bar waiting for the commotion to die down. Shortly after, David peek his head up first followed by the rest to see the place was completely destroyed and the Gang Green Gang piled up onto each other, along with the other crooks.

"I wish you haven't done that." Katz retorted in a daze.

"You should know better trying to gang up on innocent civilians like that." A young female voice proclaimed.

Hovering in the air were three little girls all with oval-shaped heads, large eyes, stubby arms and legs wearing dresses that match the colors of their eyes with black stripes, as well as white tights and black Mary Janes. One had long, fiery red, waist-length hair with a triangular part and bangs and pink eyes. She had a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip in the back. The second had blonde hair in two pigtails and a neat, curved fashion and light blue eyes. And the third had short black hair in a flip with a small triangular part on her forehead and lime green eyes.

"Blossom... Bubbles... and Buttercup..." David said the three girl's names in order.

The three girls turn around and let out a gasp of surprise, "It's the Kids Next Door and the Ed's!" The red hair girl, Blossom let out.

"Bubbles!" Numbuh 3 cheered with joy.

"Kuki!" The blonde haired girl, Bubbles, flew up to Numbuh 3 with a warm hug as the two giggled in laughter.

"Nice to see you again, Buttercup." Numbuh 5 greeted.

"You as well, Abby." The black haired girl, Buttercup responds giving Numbuh 5 what looked like a fist bump.

"It's a good thing you girls showed when you did." Numbuh 1 said relieved.

"That's our job." Blossom announced. "We are superheroes after all."

"So who's this guy?" Buttercup pointed at David who responds by pointing at himself in question, "Is he causing you trouble as well?" She floats up closer with an intimidating look.

"Don't get so haste now, Buttercup." Blossom said sternly.

"He's with us." Numbuh 1 informed. "And so are the Ed's."

"So he's a good guy then." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, I'm a good guy!" David uttered, "And you three are the Powerpuff Girls."

"That's right." Blossom nodded. "And your name is…?"

"David! If you don't mind me asking, could I get an autograph from you three? I'd love to show it to my younger sister back at home."

"You have a sister?" Bubbles perked.

"Three actually, I'm the only boy in my family." David chuckled sheepishly.

"Man, that must really stink for you." Buttercup responded jokingly.

"Buttercup…" Blossom miffed.

"It's okay, I get use to it." David shrugged.

"Try having Sarah for a sister." Eddy added nudging Double D for a laughing response.

"So what brings you all here?" Blossom asked to everyone in the group.

"Not to mention in a place like this?" Buttercup remarked.

"As much as we'd like to explain, it's best we talk somewhere else." Numbuh 1 stated. "I've had my far share of crooks for one day."

An idea then came into mind from Bubbles, "I know just the place."

_So our heroes followed the Powerpuff Girls to a much safer location where they would be out of harm's way, the home of the Powerpuff Girls. _

"Hey, does anyone else hear this guy telling everything we're doing?" Eddy asked.

"Are you seriously just now hearing all this?" David complained.

Just like the narrator said, the Powerpuff Girls accompanied David and the others back to their house which was a white square villa. Blossom opens the front door calling out to another household member, "Professor, we're back!"

Appearing before them was a man in a white lab coat. He was very 'square' and old-fashioned like someone from a 1950's TV show with black hair and thick eyebrows.

"Welcome home girls." He said very warmly.

"We brought company over." Bubbles added.

"Oh," The man let out, turning his attention to their guest. "Numbuh 1, it's you?"

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Professor Utonium." Numbuh 1 said with a bold smile.

"You and the rest of the Kids Next Door are here!" The man, known as Professor Utonium exclaimed. "And the Ed's, does this mean they're part of the resistance again?"

"No," Numbuh 1 sternly replied, "They are only here to assist us for this mission, nothing else."

"Way to go and ruin the moment, baldy." Eddy muttered.

"I'd watch what you say around him, Eddy." Numbuh 5 scowled him.

"And who's this?" Professor Utonium asked, referring to David.

"Our newest recruit." Numbuh 1 answers.

"David," The young man responds offering to shake his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Professor."

The professor acknowledges returning the favor. "You as well, I hope my girls didn't cause you all any trouble."

"You could say they got us out of trouble." Double D remarked sarcastically.

The professor chuckles, "It's nice to see you again as well, Double D. So what brings you all our here?"

"It's a long story, but we do have time to explain." Numbuh 1 said.

* * *

After sometime had passed with everyone sitting down in the room explaining the situation to Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls…

"So I see..." Professor Utonium said puzzled. "And you're on a mission to locate the other resistances?"

"That's correct," Numbuh 1 replied. "But we don't have any leads on their whereabouts which is why we came to this city in the first place."

"Wish I could be of use to you all, unfortunately that's something even I don't know." Professor Utonium admitted.

"If you don't mind me asking, Professor, how is it that you and the Powerpuff Girls remained here?" David questioned. "Since Dexter and everyone else from Cartoon Network have formed a resistance, why not join them?"

"Well, you see David..." Professor Utonium began to explain, "We would like to aid Dexter and the others if we could, but that would also mean leaving everyone in this town behind, including our home."

"What do you mean?" David asked?

Blossom takes over, "What he means is there are still people here in the city counting on us to defend them. The law enforcement controlled by the organization leaves everyone outside of Cartoon Network city unprotected which is why we stayed here to fight crime."

"And giant monsters..." Buttercup added with a satisfying smirk.

"And let's not forget helping out the woodland creatures." Bubbles cheerfully remarked.

"That's more of your thing, Bubbles." Buttercup nonchalantly stated.

"Well I think that's a good reason why to stay behind." Numbuh 3 responded to Bubbles statement.

"Yuck!" Numbuh 4 let out disgusted, "What could be so important trying to protect furry creatures?"

"You'd be surprise what Bubbles can do when it comes to here animal friends." Professor Utonium remarked with Bubbles nodding in response sticking her tongue out.

"Well thanks for your hospitality Professor." Numbuh 1 said, "We best be on our way."

"Anytime Numbuh 1," Professor Utonium replied, "And good luck on your mission."

"Wait you guys." Blossom cried out right before the group were about to leave, "Before going, there's one more thing we want to give you."

Blossom turned to Bubbles who nodded rushing up stairs into her room then back down again holding two communication devices handing them over to Numbuh 1 and David. They were smartphones shown to have a happy face on the screen with a blinking red nose.

"What's this for?" David asked.

"In case you guys are in trouble or need assistance." Blossom explained. "We might be protecting the city, but we can always be there to help you guys and the Cartoon Network Resistance if you need any."

"Thanks Blossom." Numbuh 1 said, "You girls and the Professor have been a big help to us."

"Once we get things back to normal, you guys can get back to saving the day once again." Numbuh 5 added.

"And before bedtime..." Bubbles giggled.

"Wait a minute." David said, "I just suddenly realize something..."

"What is it David?" Double D asked.

"If this is the hometown to the Powerpuff Girls, that must mean we're in..."

_The City of Townsville! There I said it!_

"Hey! I wanted to finish that last part!" David retorted to the narrator.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay and if this might've seemed like a bit of filler. Been stressed out after college started again and wanted to introduce the Powerpuff Girls before featuring other characters and worlds later on. We are still in a Cartoon Network location after all. And for anyone who's wondering, this is the original Powerpuff Girls, not the reboot, no hate towards it thou.**

**I was going to have the Powerpuff Girls join but figured to hold them off for now since there will be other characters joining along the way and hate to clutter so much into the story all at once. I'm hoping to get working on the next chapter soon, and a very exciting one at that. If anyone would like to give me suggestions for future chapter ideas I'm all open and it'll help me make it a bit more interesting. Until then, see you all next time!**


	7. Anything But Regular

**Wow, I'm surprised how successful my last chapter turned out, especially didn't think it would get any reviews. Now that we've introduced some older Cartoon Network shows it's time we bring in some newer cartoons. **

**Before we begin, I'm glad someone asked me about the new cartoon shows from CN, Nick, and Disney on how they take part. I was hoping someone would ask me questions like that for awhile now and wouldn't mind seeing it in the reviews if anyone has any. That will help me set this story straight and put it on the right track. With that said and done hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Anything But Regular**

Just in the center of town was a local park where two 23-year-old groundskeepers, a blue jay and a raccoon were doing their daily chores by picking up litter.

The blue jay was 6'3 tall; his body was mostly blue with his chest and lower head white, and a thick black stripe circling the sides of his head, dark gray nose on his grey beak between his two eyes, two white lines on both his wings and two thinner black lines on each of his fingers and three tail feathers, grey legs with black strips across the width and two toes.

The raccoon was shorter than the blue jay, about 3'2; he had brown fur with spiky hair, dark brown circles around his eyes, and long tail with six dark brown stripes on it

"Man… how much longer do we have to keep on doing these chores?" The raccoon complained agitatedly.

"C'mon Rigby," The blue jay replied, "We wanna get all these chores done so Benson will let us take our break!"

The raccoon, Rigby, let's out a deep sigh, "But that will take forever, Mordecai…!"

"It will take forever if you don't get back to work." The blue jay, Mordecai said sternly.

Soon after, their manager Benson, a living gumball machine, appeared riding in on a golf cart to check up on the two.

"Benson!" Mordecai let out alarmed. "We were just finishing up on our chores."

"You better get it done then. I don't want to catch you two slacking off." Benson strictly remarked.

"What, since we do we ever slack off?" Rigby relaxingly replied.

"All the time…!" Benson retorted before noticing a familiar group arriving at the front entrance. "Oh no..." The park manager let out getting back into his cart furiously driving off leaving the two groundskeeper's in the dust.

David and the other's were on their way to the park when abrupt by Benson. "Hold it right there!" He shouted stepping out of the cart, "You guys don't take another step."

Everyone looked confused accept for Ed who gazed at Benson in awe. "Cool… it's a real live gumball machine just like in '2 at the am pm.'"

"What seems to be the problem?" Numbuh 1 questioned.

"I know who you kids are," Benson said to Numbah 1. "You guys are rebels and no one here is allowed to talk to you. So I suggest you leave this instant. I don't want any trouble in this park; this place has gone through a lot even before that."

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Numbuh 4 demanded?

"I'm the manager of this park," Benson deadpanned. "On any normal circumstances, I would have allowed you all through. But with the laws up, I can't afford to break them."

Benson paused for a moment feeling the tap on his head by Ed's pocking. "Do you get free gumballs from out of your head?"

The Ed boy asked looking at the park manager curiously.

"Would you stop that?" Benson mostly demanded than asked.

Double D came up to Ed and dragged him away. "Sorry about that, sir."

"Very well then, we'll get out of your hair." Numbuh 1 acknowledged.

"I don't think he has any hair." Numbuh 2 added sarcastically.

Benson gave a bored look. "...Just get." He then drove off back to where Mordecai and Ribgy were.

"Dude, Benson! Who were those guys?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, what's so bad about them?" Rigby chimed in as well.

Benson faces the two with a stern look, "You two better not let any of those kids in this park or you're fired!" He shouted at the last part before driving off once more.

"What's with all the commotion?" Another coworker, a white yeti wearing jeans skips over.

"There were these kids that Benson wouldn't let into the park." Mordecai exclaimed.

"Yeah, he called them rebels." Rigby added.

"Rebels, you don't mean the Cartoon Network Resistance?" The yeti questioned.

"The Cartoon Network Resistance, who are they?" Mordecai asked.

The yeti replies, "They're a group of rebels who are trying to go up against an organization that's been put into place. Long story short, they use to be citizens of this city until they were all stripped from their rights and freedom."

"Wow…" Rigby said amazed, "I wanna be part of the Cartoon Network Resistance!"

"I wouldn't get involved if I were you." The yeti informed, "With everything that's been going on, most people are too afraid to have anything to do with the resistance. Let alone the resistance wanting to have anything to do with us."

"How do you know about this?" Mordecai then asked.

"Let's just say I'm acquainted with one of them." The yeti said cryptically.

The blue jay and raccoon blinked at each other before the yeti soon left. "Uh...what?" Mordecai let out.

"...Sometimes Skips says some weird stuff, but this is one of those times that he didn't make sense," Rigby said with a look.

"Yeah...but we better not think too much about this," Mordecai suggested.

Back outside of the park the group tried to devise a better solution for their mission. "So what do we do now, Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 2 asked his leader.

"...Well, we can't go through the park," Double D said. "Looks like we'll have to go around."

Somewhere close by a strange figure slinked into an alley as it catches David's attention to follow leaving the others behind. He catches up but finds only a dead end when suddenly three strange creatures appeared. They looked to be humanoid slouching down wearing black tight leather suits, white masks on their faces with no mouths and yellow eyes.

David backed away uncertain if they were friendly or foe. One raised its arm up with sharp knife like claws coming out of its fingers as it charges. The young man quickly avoids being swung at however trips and falls down backwards as the creature prepared to attack once more. He shields himself looking away for the worst when a halt came between him and his assailant.

David looks up seeing the same man with the straw hat and white kimono wielding a katana clashing blades with the creature.

With one strong swish, the man pushes his opponent back prompting the other two to charge in. He swiftly reflects their attacks from laying a scratch on him then severs one's arm right off before impaling it into the chest. He then swings at another slicing its body slantingly in half. The last remaining one makes no hesitation for a full on attack only to be slashed into several pieces.

David looked at the fallen foes as they had black viscous liquid pouring and wires sticking out of their bodies appearing to be machines. He gazes up at the man placing his sword away beginning to recognize him. "Hey, I know you!" He said.

"David!" Double D called out from the distance. The sock head Ed-boy along with the rest of the group came running in the alley. "We heard something happened. Are you alright?"

"Who's this guy?" Numbuh 3 asked referring to the man in the kimono.

"Wait a minute. You're the guy we met back in Cartoon Network City." Eddy remarked.

The man faces the group taking off his straw hat revealing himself. He had long jet black hair tied into a topknot and looked to be from the Edo period of Japan.

"Samurai Jack!" Everyone let out at once.

"No way, you're the one who helped me face off those law enforcers?" David exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Shh…" The samurai silenced everyone quietly, "We mustn't talk here. There may be spies nearby." He said seeing if the close is clear. "Come with me, we'll discuss this somewhere private."

"Of course," Numbuh 1 whispered, nodding.

"This way," Jack said before they soon head off.

Across the street from the park was a local Coffee Shop where Mordecai and Rigby went to take their break. Inside, they were being served by two waitresses, a red robin with a similar appearance to Mordecai and a short mole looking surprisingly human wearing glasses.

"Would you guys like some more coffee?" The red robin asked.

"Thanks Margaret." Mordecai simply replied.

"Hey guys, do you know anything about a rebel group called the Cartoon Network Resistance?" Rigby asked the two waitresses.

"Rebel Group?" The robin, Margaret let out baffled. "Never heard of them before, what about you Eileen?"

The mole, referred as Eileen responds, "I think I've heard of them. Why do you bring it up?"

"There were these kids that stop by the park earlier but Benson wouldn't allow in." Mordecai explained.

"Were they by any chance five kids, three boys and an older looking young man?" Eileen questioned.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Mordecai asked.

"Because they're sitting in the back with someone else who showed up with them not to long ago." Eileen pointed.

Mordecai and Rigby turned around to see the group along with Samurai Jack. "Whoa! That's them." Rigby remarked. "I wanna go talk to them."

"No way Rigby," Mordecai protested, "Remember what Benson told us?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rigby muttered, "Just as long as we don't let them in the park."

"Don't forget Skips told us not to get involved with them." Mordecai reminded. "Let's just leave them be."

Rigby sighs agitatedly, "Fine…"

Once everyone got settled in the back of the coffee shop, David went on ahead first with the questions. His first being what he encountered. "So what were those creatures we just saw?"

"They are called 'Nonames'" Jack said.

"Nonames, never heard of them before." David replied raising a brow.

"They are HOLY's top secret organization's weapon referred as the Nexus." Numbuh 2 confirmed.

"But why would they be out here?" Double D questioned.

"They might be after your friend David." Jack mentioned.

"Me?" David reacted, "Why would they be after me?"

"I'm not too sure." Jack puzzled, "However, it's not safe for all of you to be seen out in public, especially if HOLY has sent the Nexus."

"Our deepest apologize, Jack." Numbuh 1 admitted, "But as you see, we're actually here on a mission."

"That's right!" Numbuh 3 added cheerfully, "We're trying to look for the other resistances."

Jack looked rather stunned by Numbuh 3 mentioning 'the other resistances', "So that's what brings you all here? I never thought your leader would allow it."

"It was actually David's idea." Double D informed.

"In that case then, I won't have any trouble entrusting all of you with the coordinates to finding the other Resistance's."

"You have information?" Numbuh 1 gasped with the rest of his team, "That's wonderful!"

"Unfortunate, it won't be easy to reach them." Jack suddenly mentioned with a stern look, "HOLY has instructed its troops to different distracts securing from anyone to enter. So it won't be easy to get by without getting caught."

"Shoot!" Numbuh 1 muttered in frustration.

"There has to be another way?" Double D remarked.

"I might know someone who could help." Jack proposed.

Later on, the group followed Samurai Jack to meet up with someone who may help as they approached the Park again. "Wait a minute!" Double D called out.

Jack turns around to face Double D, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is the same park we were at earlier. If we try to go in we'll only cause trouble." The sock head Ed-boy exclaimed.

"That's right." Numbuh 1 remarked slapping his forehead. "The manager had strictly forbidden us from entering the park."

"You've met the manager?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say he didn't take too kindly to us." David informed with an added remark, "...or Ed in that matter."

"I see your point." Jack understood.

Numbuh 5 examined the park trying to figure out a solution, "There has to be some way for one of us to get in there?"

"Having trouble getting in huh? That's something I wouldn't expect for a group of outlaws such as yourselves."

The group turns around to see an older looking man, possibly in his 30's with black hair, black dotted eyes, a light beard, wearing a necklace and somewhat resembles a host from a Survivor show.

"Uh… who are you?" David asked.

"What, you've never heard me before? Chris McLean?" The man introduces himself.

"Chris McLean?" Numbuh 5 let out, "You're that guy who hosted 'Total Drama Island'?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that show." Eddy remarked.

"Couldn't help but notice you kids were trying to get inside this here park, right?" Chris proclaimed.

"What's it to you?" Numbuh 4 demanded.

Chris shrugged at eased, "Nothing much. I could however offer some assistance... for exchange of something in return."

"As if..." Numbuh 1 protested, "Do you honestly think we would ever trust a host from a reality teen show such as yourself?"

"Hey now kid, take it easy." Chris tried to calm Numbuh 1 down, "It's nothing much, just needed your friend in the trench coat to accompany me."

"Why would you need me?" David asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Chris replied, "so how bout' it?"

David turns to face the others who all look uncertain to go along with Chris's offer. "What do you guys all think?"

"I don't trust the guy." Numbuh 5 remarked.

"Neither do I." Jack said with a grim look on his face, "But this is your choice to make David."

David thinks for a moment before responding, "I'll do it. Besides, I'm likely to surpass going in without being recognized since the manager doesn't know who I am yet."

"You do have a point there, David." Double D admitted.

Chris claps his hands enlightened rubbing them together, "Then it's settled then! Looks like we have our first contestant..." Chris smirked wrapping his arm around David's shoulder.

"C-Contestant?" David let out confused.

"Oh right… don't wanna spoil the surprise." Chris chuckled before heading into the park.

David was already beginning to have second thoughts but proceeded anyway to follow Chris inside the park where they approached a house. Outside was Benson taking announcements with Mordecai and Rigby along with a few other park workers sitting down on the house steps.

Benson turns his attention around towards Chris. "Uh... can I help you sir?" The park manager asked.

"As a matter in fact, you can." Chris replied.

Suddenly, spotlights and cameras begin to appear all around the park shooting the groundskeepers and the park manager. Everyone looked surprised; one park worker in particular was rather terrified.

"What is all this?" Benson demanded. "Nobody said anything about being in a movie!"

"Oh, you're not in a movie." Chris said, "You're in the new latest reality TV show, Total Drama Crossovers!"

"Whoa! You mean we're actually on TV!" Rigby gasped.

"You can't record a TV show here without coordinating first." Benson informed.

"No worries." Chris shrugged. "You're boss Mr. Maellard, gave us permission to film our show here today."

"Sweet, I can't believe we're actually staring on Total Drama!" Mordecai cheered.

"I don't like this you guys." A man with a lollipop shape head wearing gentlemanly clothes quivers in fear. "I'm afraid of people filming me."

"Hey don't worry Pops, this should be fun." Rigby said trying to calm the man he called Pops down.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be sweet!" An overweight green skin man cheered. Standing next to him was a ghost with a hand sticking out from on top of his head.

"Well if Mr. Maellard is okay with this then I guess it's alright. I just wished he'd tell me about it before having your TV show studio set cameras and lights everywhere." Benson muttered agitatedly. "Say, how did you get all this around the park without us knowing?" The park manager then questioned.

"Oh, we have our ways." Chris smirked.

Benson didn't seem too pleased; however his attention was then drawn over towards David who looked familiar to him. "Hey kid, haven't I've seen you before?"

David began to stutter nervously, "Uh… no not really."

"Wait a minute, I know you! You were with those kids from early who tried coming into the park?" Benson then realized.

"Oh them, uh..." David let out once more before coming up with an idea on what to say, "They just needed a tour guide is all. So I offered to show them around town. I had no idea who they really were to begin with."

Close by, were the Kids Next Door and the Ed's who managed to sneak into park without being caught hiding in a bush. Hearing what David just said Numbuh 4 became furious with the young man. "I can't believe it! David's selling us out!"

"No Numbuh 4." Double D tried to keep him at ease. "He doesn't really mean it. He's just saying that just so the manager doesn't get suspicious of him."

Benson took a closer look at David once more before deciding, "Hmm... I can see your point. Well as long as you're not with them your more than welcome to stay."

David sighs with relief before turning his attention over to Chris. "Do you mind telling me what it is you're planning on doing?"

"Good question." Chris replied before explaining. "You will be competing in a race with these groundskeepers of this park."

"A race, that's it?"

"Don't worry; you'll be teamed up with two other players competing with another group of three. Which reminds me… yo, park manager?" The TV show host called out to Benson, "Which of your two employees would you like to have teamed up with my constant?"

Benson gave a look before he looked at the others, humming as he rubbed his chin. He can't...exactly trust Mordecai and Rigby on a few things. While he would have had the other two be partners with the young man, someone responsible should at least be with Pops.

Benson sighed. "Well, I guess I have no choice," he said. "Mordecai, Rigby, you'll be teaming up with, uh..."

David caught that. "David. I'm David."

"David," Benson finished.

"Now that we have that settled, the other remaining park works, Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost, will be on the second team. Once you're all ready meet me at the park entrance." Chris announced before leaving.

David stayed behind to get acquainted with the two groundskeepers, who were his teammates for the race. "So, I guess we'll be teaming up together huh?" He said to Mordecai and Rigby who both walked up to him.

"It looks like it," Mordecai said.

"Say, aren't you that guy who was with those kids at the park earlier?" Rigby asked.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelp.

"Oh, you didn't hear what I said to your manager? I was actually just a tour guide for them." David said casually.

"No you weren't" Rigby proclaimed. "We saw you when we were taking our break back at the coffee shop. You were with them afterwards with that other guy wearing the straw hat."

"Huh, you saw me?" David began to panic, "You got it all wrong, I was just..." The young man stammered trying to think of something to clear himself from getting in trouble.

The two looked at each other. Mordecai looked at David. "Well...we don't really know what's going on but we'll trust Skips on this."

"So wait, you won't rat me out to your manager?" David asked worried.

"Of course not," Mordecai said. "Benson may be our manager but... we don't, exactly, do everything he told us to do half of the time."

"Most of the time we just play video games or do other things," Rigby added. "So don't worry, your secret's safe with us."

David made a sigh of relief, "Thank you guys so much. You have no idea how much this means to me." The young then explains everything. "To be honest, I'm kind of caught in the middle of a situation, which is why I'm helping the resistance in the first place. I'm not really a member, at least not yet I think. I was sent here to find someone who could help but in order to do that I had to compete in this competition for Chris."

"Huh. So you're just caught up in all of it?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah."

Rigby looked at Mordecai. "Wow. That kind of sucks."

David rolls his eyes, "Tell me about. Well we better get going if we want to start up this race real soon."

"Yeah," Mordecai nodded.

"Say, how old are you?" Rigby asked as they walked to a golf cart.

David responds, "18. You guys?"

"Huh, you're actually around our age," Mordecai said. "Rigby and I are 23 right now."

"Really?" David seemed surprised. "At least it's nice to talk to someone who's around my age. Not that I mind talking to my partners, even thou I'm a few years older than all of them."

"It kind of does actually," Rigby agreed. "Most of the others are older than us - Skips is literally older than us though."

"How old?" David asked.

"The dude is practically immortal." Mordecai answered.

"Yeah, but whatever problem that we encounter, we go to Skips for advice," Rigby said. "He's pretty wise like that."

"Yeah. Even if he's old, he's a pretty cool dude," Mordecai nodded.

They soon got to a golf cart. "Well, here it is," Mordecai said.

David blinked at it. "A golf cart?"

"We know it isn't much, but they aren't your average run of the mill golf carts you see," Rigby said. "We do a lot of stunts with them."

David laughed a little, "Man, I wish I had guys like you at my high school."

"We're still young - who's to say that we all gotta grow up?" Rigby asked. "You only live once after all."

Mordecai looked at the raccoon. "...That's surprisingly wise."

"Huh, I guess it is," Rigby chuckled. "I guess I have moments like that."

The two of them got on. "Get in the back, David," Mordecai said. "There's not enough space up here."

David gave a look before shrugging, getting in the back.

Everyone arrived at the park's front entrance where Chris greeted them. "Welcome contestants!" He called out cheerfully with a bored reply to Benson, "...and park manager."

"Hey!" Benson retorted.

Close by were David's companions, the Ed's and the Kids Next Door, sneaking around inside the bushes carefully without being seen.

"Today the five of you groundskeepers and my handy volunteer here will be competing in a race divide by two groups of three. The first team: David, Mordecai, and Rigby, and the second team: Pops, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost."

"Whoooooo~!" The green skin man name Muscle Man cheers by taking off his shirt and swinging it around. "In your face losers! Whoo~!"

Chris went over the rules, "The race is simple. Both teams have to make it to the finish line by staying on track across the park while also avoiding booby traps."

"Did he say traps?" Rigby asked looking confused.

"He's just trying to mess with us." Mordecai brushed off.

"Oh, am I?" Chris snickered continuing to demonstrate, "Each player has to stay on track or their out of the game. You either win as a team or just one player standing."

"This should be easy for us, right?" David remarked.

"You know who else would win this race?" Muscle Man asked finishing with a quick answer, "My Mom!"

David gave a blank look on his face towards Muscle Man's joke. "I don't get it!"

The jolly green man's expression soon changed from enthusiasm into disappointment by the young man's response.

"We don't get it either." Mordecai said, "We just deal with it."

"That sounds annoying." David muttered.

"Try having to hear it every day at work." Rigby added.

"Racers at the starter line to begin!" Chris announced.

The two teams line up on the front. Muscle Man looks over to David giving him a seriously look, "Your going down." David however just shrugged it off.

"On your mark... get set... GO!"

The race begins as Mordecai, Rigby, David, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, and Pops all start running to reach the very end of the park. The two teams seem to be doing just fine aside from Pops who was lagging behind.

"Wait up you guys..." Pops cried trying to keep up. Suddenly he triggers something underneath which sets off an explosion as the lollipop man wails out being sent sky high into the air.

"Whoa! What the heck was that?" Mordecai asked catching a glimpsed of the explosion.

"Didn't I just mention early there were booby traps?" Chris remarked chuckling.

"What! You never said anything about setting up booby traps!?" Benson dismayed.

"Relax; nothing bad really happened to him. See for yourself." Chris informed.

Just as Chris stated, Pops makes a landing on top of a bush for comfort but still moans in pain from the explosion, "I don't like this game anymore."

"See... he's perfectly fine." Chris assured to the park manager who begged to differ.

"Pops!" Benson called out attending his co-worker.

Chris continued broadcasting the race regardless of what just happened, "That's one down, five more to go."

David and Rigby, who also saw what happened to Pops, cringed in fear still running. "Dude! What kind of a race is this?" Rigby asked.

"I don't think this is any ordinary race, Rigby." David responded before warning his teammates. "Look out up ahead!"

The three slowed down with Muscle Man and High Five Ghost proceeding onward unaware of two golf carts about to slam into each other. Muscle Man managed to avoid the collision sadly High Five Ghost was unfortunately crushed in between the two carts.

"Fives!" Muscle Man cried out to his friend.

"Go on without me! I'm done for." High Five Ghost bid far well.

"C'mon, we gotta finish this race." Mordecai said. David and Rigby followed.

Back with Benson and Chris, "Hey, are you paying for the damages you make?" Benson asked angrily

"Sorry dude, we're not responsible for anything that happens to your park." Chris replied. "Better take that up with your manager."

Half way to the finish line the four constants still remain with Muscle Man being the last player on his team.

"I think we might just win this race."

Mordecai spoke too soon thou as their whole team fell through a trapdoor underneath the tracks. David along with Mordecai gripped onto the edge tightly and Rigby grabbed hold of David's coat.

"I can't hold on." David exclaimed.

"Neither can I." Mordecai responded the same. He gazes in front to see Muscle Man in the lead then looks down below where Rigby is holding on for dear life. "Rigby, you have to finish this race!"

"What! I can't finish this race!" Rigby complained. "It's too hard and dangerous."

The young man and the blue jay looked at one another with an agreeable nod grabbing Rigby by both arms and tossing him out before falling in. The raccoon makes it on track with a big plop to ground, moaning a little in pain then stands up to carry on in the race.

"And then there were two. Who will be left standing?"

"You really enjoy your job, don't you?" Benson muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I do." Chris acknowledged.

The remaining two contestants continue on now that David and Mordecai were out of the game and the finish line was just up ahead. Rigby panted very hard but wasn't giving in to catch up with Muscle Man.

"Looks like you lost your team mates." Muscle Man taunted. "I told you you're going down."

"I'd watch where you step before making it to the finish line, Mitch!" Chris interrupted from the sideline.

"Huh?" Muscle Man said thrown off by his true name mentioned out loud. He runs into an oil slick spill that throws him off his balance causing him to slip and slide off the tracks, but not before clearing a path for Rigby to pass through and reach the finish line.

"And Rigby wins the race!"

Mordecai and David were able to climb out of the pit just in time to congratulate Rigby.

"You did it, Rigby!" David cheered for his teammate.

"Yeah, I did!" Rigby replied successfully.

Muscle Man on the other hand had some trouble to stand back up on his feet and kept falling down every chance he had to the point where he became hostel like a wild animal.

Chris arrived at the finish line with Benson complementing them on their victory, "Congratulations Rigby, you and your team are the winners of Total Drama Crossovers."

Mordecai and Rigby let out their usually cheer, "**OOOOHHHHH! WE WON TOTAL DRAMA! WE WON TOTAL DRAMA!**"

"Did they win?" Double D asked peeking through a bush.

"Yeah, David's team won!" Numbuh 2 replied back.

"Yay David!" Numbuh 3 suddenly popped her head up from the bush and applauded out loud just behind Benson.

"Huh?" Benson turned around to spot Numbuh 3 behind him in the bush.

Numbuh 3 paused letting out a simple, "Uh oh!"

"What the..." Benson said. His face becomes fiery red glancing over to David storming up to him, "**YOU!**"

David jumped with fear turning to face Benson who was furiously angry. "**I KNEW YOU WERE WORKING FOR THOSE KIDS!**"

"Benson, wait." Mordecai tried calming his manager down.

Rigby joined in as well. "It's not his fault."

"You two were in on this?" Benson glared.

"Hold on sec," David stepped in between the two groundskeepers and park manager, "they have nothing to do with this. I was only participating to meet someone here in this park, I wasn't trying to cause anyone trouble."

"You've caused enough trouble already, kid!" Benson scowled, "I'm calling the cops on all of you, including you're TV show crew."

"Hey hold on now… we had permission to shoot our show here." Chris protested

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice called out. It was Skips. "Benson, what's with all the commotion?"

"Sorry to bother you, sir, but are you Skips?" David asked.

"Yeah," the yeti answered with a question back, "how do you know who I am?"

"He's with me…"

Skips' attention was brought to Samurai Jack's response appearing to everyone.

"It's nice to see you again, old friend." The samurai greeted taking off his straw hat to show his face.

"Jack!" Skips let out in surprise.

"Wait, you know him, Skips?" Benson asked.

Skips replies, "Yeah, he's a friend of mine."

"Now that's settled, we can finally come out of hiding." Eddy remarked stepping out of a bush along with Double D, Ed, and the rest of the Kids Next Door.

"Wait, you guys were all hiding in bushes this entire time?" Benson reacted.

"Yes." Numbuh 1 sternly replied, "It wasn't comfortable."

"Hey, at least we managed to get by without getting caught... until Numbuh 3 blew our cover." Numbuh 2 uttered.

"Sorry..." Numbuh 3 apologized bashfully.

"Alright, alright... I don't know what's going on here but if we're going to get things settled let's discuss this back in my place." Skips proposed.

Everyone followed Skips, including Chris, to another house in the park which served mostly as a garage. After informing the yeti the details, "So that's why you were trying to get into the park." Skips said.

"That's correct." David nodded.

"What I don't understand is why you would go through all this trouble to see me when you could've just asked someone working in the park." Skips stated.

"Huh? Are you telling me that I did this stupid race for nothing then?" David uttered before glaring over to Chris.

"Sorry bro." Chris admitted, "But you gotta admit it was a pretty funny seeing all of you race."

"Oh yeah, let's see how funny it is once Mr. Maellard hears about this." Benson scowled at the host.

"Fine, fine, I guess we're done here." Chris surrendered taking his leave. "Can't wait to see the ratings for this episode, see you around volunteer." He said to David with a chuckle.

Skips went up to the young man to calm him down. "As much as I'd like to help, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Unless…" The yeti puzzled for a moment, "I may know a guy who could help. He's an old friend of mine."

"Where can we find him?" David asked.

"He's staying at a cottage in the town called Gravity Falls doing research on supernatural activity. He could have information you're looking for."

"Then that's where we're heading." Numbuh 1 confirmed.

"You may wanna take Mordecai and Rigby with you as well." Skips then suggested.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at one another confused with Mordecai responding, "You want us to go with them?"

"Yeah, that would be a great idea!" David agreed.

"Thanks for the offer, Skips, but we're better off with our own." Numbuh 1 stated.

"You're gonna need them where your heading." Skips insisted.

"Come on, Numbuh 1." David said trying to enlighten him. "Mordecai and Rigby are really cool guys. I think they can be helpful to us."

Numbuh 1 sighs deeply, "Very well then, they can join us. But just as long as they follow our orders."

"But why do we have to go?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah, they still have chores to do around here." Benson added.

"Consider it as having them out of your hair for awhile." Skips proclaimed.

Benson thinks about it and comes to an agreement, "Alright then. Mordecai and Rigby, you're going with them.

"Do we still get paid?" Rigby asked.

"No!" Benson sternly replied with the two sighing aggravatingly.

"Maybe being out in the world would help you two gain experience," Skips suggested. "I have a feeling that you both will need it."

"So how're we going to get to Gravity Falls?" Rigby asked.

"Leave that to us." Numbuh 2 confirmed. He activates one of their ships from earlier known as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to hover over and land into the park.

Mordecai and Rigby peered out from Skips' window in complete awe, "Cool…"

"Oh great, surely no one else isn't seeing this." Benson said sarcastically.

The two groundskeepers raced outside to board the ship with Rigby calling out, "I call shotgun!" followed by the rest of the group.

"Are you coming with us as well, Jack?" David asked to the Samurai.

Jack shook his head, "I must stay here where I am needed. But I'm sure we'll meet again real soon." He said.

"One more thing," Skips announced, "once you get there, tell em' that Skips sent ya."

"Will do, thanks for everything you guys." David said and boarded C.O.O.L.B.U.S as it takes off into the air.

The two park workers watched their departure with Benson looking at Skips, "I can't believe you actually helped them, Skips."

"What! Their friend's of mine. After what they've been through they needed a little help. Besides, who's going to find out anyway?" Skips remarked heading off with Benson.

Unaware to the two park workers was another Noname hidden in the bushes as it looks up gazing out in front before jumping up into a tree to disappear.

* * *

**That's the end to this chapter folks. Sorry for the delay, I wanted to post this last month but with college assignments to focus on it was left on hold. Wasn't really expecting to make this chapter too long but couldn't really leave out important details. This will be my last chapter I post up this year but should have more next year as much as I can. Once again I'd like to thank my dear friend ****Yue Twili for helping me out with some of the scenes for Regular Show. On a side note, no actually Regular Show characters were harmed during the making of this chapter, especially Pops. I love the characters of this show so don't take it too personal if I upset anyone who cares for these characters. If anything, blame it all on Chris McLean. Hope you all enjoy and leave a review.**


	8. The Real Mystery

**Hey everyone, it's a new year and a new chapter to start off. My most anticipated chapter I've been waiting to write has finally come. You may already guess who'll be in this chapter by now. Once again everyone thanks for the reviews on my last chapter and I sure hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Real Mystery**

_Ah summer break. A time for leisure, recreation and taken it easy…_

Its summer vacation out in the town of Gravity Falls, dad's are cooking on the grill, children are playing, friends and family are having picnics together, what could possibly go wrong?

…_Unless you're these guys._

Suddenly, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S crashes through a build board sigh of Gravity Falls with the passengers inside holding on for dear life screaming when everything pauses.

_You may all be wondering what is happening on the flying bus... well, can't answer that since we weren't on it to tell what was going on. As for me, I was in the Mystery Shack minding my own business when I heard a loud noise outside._

We turn to see a young boy sporting somewhat messy brown hair with noticeable bangs and pale skin but a darker nose than the rest of his face wearing a blue and white hat with a blue brim and blue pine tree on the front, navy blue hooded vest, a reddish-orange t-shirt, gray shorts, red stripe white socks, and black sneakers.

He had with him a burgundy covered journal that had a gold hand with six fingers and the number 3 in the middle but appears to have various rips and tears.

The boy was inside of an old shack surrounded by souvenirs all around reading his journal when he heard a loud noise that shook the inside of the shack a little. "What was that?" He asked.

Passing by was an older man with gray eyebrows and hair, five o'clock shadow covering his lower face and wrinkly skin wearing a maroon fez on top of his head, rectangular glasses, and a black suit with light brown shoes.

"Eh, must be some lumberjacks working today." He shrugs in response.

As a result, the C.O.O.L.B.U.S crashed into the wilderness somewhere not too far from the shack as everyone inside was either coughing their lungs out or in a daze.

"I feel sick." Double D said very ill.

Mordecai was coughing heavily before scowling Rigby, "Dude! Look what you did!"

Rigby coughed as well before responding, "Me? What did I do?"

"You crashed our ship!" Numbuh 2 slurred.

"Nice going you two." Numbuh 1 retorted trying to clear his throat. "Now we're stuck here with no idea where we even are."

"I think we've arrived in Gravity Falls." David informed. "Judging by the build board we've just crashed into."

"At least that's one positive objective." Numbuh 1 replied turning over to Numbuh 2. "How is the ship?"

"It's in pretty bad condition, no thanks to these two." Numbuh 2 muttered referring to Mordecai and Rigby.

Rigby shrugged innocently, "What, no one was piloting so I just steered it for a bit."

"It was on autopilot." Numbuh 2 remarked.

"Unbelievable." Numbuh 1 shook his head in disappointment, "No wonder your boss can't stand the two of you. You're both screwing everything up."

"Hey!" Rigby snapped.

"Guys calm down!" David consoled trying to keep everyone at ease. "Let's just focus on the main issue here."

"He's right." Numbuh 1 agreed and instructs everyone what will be their next motive. "Numbuh 5 and I will go into town with David to look for some answers and possibly a mechanic. Numbuh 2, you stay here and try to fix the ship as best you can."

"What about us?" Mordecai asked.

"You and your friend stay here. We've already had enough problems already."

"Actually Numbuh 1, Mordecai and Rigby need to come with us." David said. "Skips informed me before we left that this guy isn't very trusting towards others. At least they know Skips well enough to talk to the guy."

"I would like to assist as well, if you don't mind?" Double D offered.

"Fine," Numbuh 1 submitted but not too pleased, "Mordecai, Rigby, and Double D will come with us. Numbuh 3 and 4 will stay here and guard the ship with Ed and Eddy. At least we won't have two more problems to worry about."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Eddy demanded.

"Maybe it's for the best." Double D stated.

The two KND members along with David, Double D, and the two groundskeepers walked into the wilderness in search of any locals. On the way David started a conversation with Mordecai and Rigby.

"So Mordecai and Rigby, how is it working at the park? Must be very nice, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Mordecai said. "Though, sometimes a lot of odd things happen in the park...or even us."

"How odd exactly?" David blinked.

"Lots of crazy stuff happens, even outside of the park." Rigby remarked. "One time we raised zombies from the dead when having a movie night."

"Rigby!" Mordecai glared at him.

Rigby shrugs, "What, it's true."

David sweat drops a bit, "Guess crazy things can happen anywhere, huh?"

"There was even a time where we saved Christmas," Rigby added.

"Huh...should I ask how that happened?"

"Well-" Mordecai hits him on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"It's a long story," Mordecai said, with Rigby giving a look at him.

David raised an eye brow at that. "...Okay? Maybe I shouldn't ask anymore."

Double D listened in on the conversation between David and the groundskeepers and acknowledges rather perplexed. "Let's just hope nothing crazy will happen to us on our journey further on."

"Knowing these two, we might just walk into crazier nonsense." Numbuh 1 anticipated.

"Not as crazy as what's up ahead." Numbuh 5 pointed out.

In front of them was a house with a very loose layout structure that had the words Mystery Shack labeled on the roof only the letter "S" seemed to have fallen off to make it look like it says 'Mystery Hack' and a weather vane that has the letters W, H, A, and T pronouncing the word 'WHAT' along with a question mark on another roof labeled "GIFT" sign.

"Whoa...!" Rigby gazed in awe, so did Mordecai and David.

Numbuh 1, 5, and Double D looked uncertain however. "You think this might be the place Skips was referring to?" Double D asked.

"Only one way to find out," David replied walking up to the main entrance followed by everyone else. He knocks on the door waiting for a response.

The door opens to reveal the same old man who greets everyone warmly, "Welcome to a world of wonder…!" He says taken a good look at everyone who all had blank expressions. "Yesh... you guys are full of wonder." He responds nonchalantly.

"Are we at the right place?" Rigby asked.

"You are if it's the Mystery Shack. Come on in and be amazed by Stan Pines' tour of the great unknown." The old man, referred as Stan leads everyone inside giving them a tour around the exhibit.

Mordecai and Rigby went on ahead gazing at the showcasing oddities then looked at each other with Rigby showing a grin.

"This is quite a unique selection you have displayed." Double D proclaimed.

"You'll find the most mysterious and magical of things here, my boy." Stan said patting him on the back.

"The only real mystery here is who in their right mind would ever come to a place like this?" Numbuh 5 said unfazed.

As Stan proceeded to show everyone more of the tour, David went first to ask him a question, "Excuse me sir."

"Yeah pal, what do you need?"

David responds, "Are you by any chance a friend of Skips?"

"Skips?" Stan let out, "What kind of name is that?"

"You don't know who Skips is?" Rigby said. "He told us to come out here."

Stan froze then tried to change the subject quickly, "Well... the exhibit is about to close soon so why not purchase something in the gift shop before you all leave." He chuckled sheepishly moving everyone along to the next room.

They arrive in the gift shop through a curtained doorway full of cheesy merchandise for the Mystery Shack. Also inside the gift shop was the same boy from earlier who glances over to the group coming in from Stan sending them off, "Hope you all enjoyed the tour." The old man said closing the curtain doors behind them.

"Well that was… intriguing…" Double D remarked rather baffled.

"This place is awesome!" Rigby let out in excitement.

"Yeah right, this place is lame." Mordecai replied rolling his eyes.

"Eh, it's not so bad once you get use to it."

Sitting behind the counter was a teenage high school girl reading a magazine. She had long red hair wearing a tan dark brown lumberjack hat and emerald green shirt with a name tag that said 'Wendy' on it.

"It might seem lame but it's a decent paying job where you don't have to do much."

"Wait, you mean you can slack off all day and still get paid?" Rigby asked in awe.

"Sure, I do it all the time and Stan doesn't seem to mind." The girl named Wendy replied turning another page over on her magazine.

"That's so cool! I'd want job working here!"

"What...! That's not a real job." Mordecai remarked.

"Are you kidding me? Working at a tourist attraction filled with weird displays and merchandise while also slacking off whenever I want, that's awesome!" Rigby marveled.

"Well I'd say maybe we should've invited Ed to come along, since this is more of his thing." Double D stated.

"Knowing Ed, he probably would never wanna leave." David chuckled.

"We didn't come here for sightseeing!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed. "We came here to find someone who can help us out on our mission."

"Dude relax!" Rigby tried calming Numbuh 1 down, "Let's just take a break and see what this place has."

"The raccoon's right." Numbuh 5 admitted, "We've been traveling all day, why don't we just take it easy for now."

"Fine," Numbuh 1 agreed. "But only for 10 minutes. In the mean time, Numbuh 5 and I will look for a mechanic."

The group wonders around in the gift shop gazing at all the unique and bizarre merchandise that were in stored, especially some of the prices.

"For something that's easily made you'd think it be less expensive?" David remarked.

Double D examined the items on the shelves then came across a light pink pig wearing what looked like papered sunflower pedals around its neck. "Now what do we have here?" He said curiously. "Is this another kind of display?"

"**HELLO!**"

Double D jumped in shock by a young girl who came out of nowhere from around one of the merchandise stands.

She had long brown hair that reaches her hips, round blushing cheeks, and silver-colored braces. She wore a red sweater with a rainbow shooting star falling towards the left, a matching red headband, purple skirt, and black slipper shoes with white socks.

"Hey, you found Waddles."

"Waddles?" Double D bafflingly remarked then asked, "Is that pig yours?"

"Yep, he sure is." The girl answers picking her pig up. "He's dressed up as a lion."

"A lion, I thought he was supposed to be a sunflower."

The girl laughed, "You're funny. Hey, never seen you around here?"

"My name is Edd, but you may call me Double D."

"My name's Mabel. And you've already met Waddles." The girl name Mabel introduces herself and her pig.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mabel. You as well Waddles." Double D greeted.

"So Double D, is there anything you're looking for?" Mabel asked. "Or anyone... in particular?" She finished flirtingly flashing her eyes at the sock-head Ed-boy

Double D froze as his face turned red from blushing, "Oh... well I'm not really looking for a relationship... but thanks anyway." He sheepishly chuckles and slowly slides away from Mabel leaving her confused.

David watched almost about to crack up while the boy with the journal who also saw what happened rolls his eyes. David then turns around and notices the boy, who was unaware of him as the young man peeks over his shoulders in curiosity noticing the journal.

"Whatcha reading there?"

The boy looks over his shoulder to see David and utters, "Uh..." Quickly, he hides the journal and tries to come up with something convenient, "It's uh... survival guide."

"Oh... that's really neat." David acknowledged. "Never know what to expect out here in the wilderness."

"I know right, sometimes you get this strange feeling like something's watching you."

"I get that feeling walking alone at night." David remarked.

The two laughed at each other's statements then David introduces himself to the boy offering a handshake.

"My name's David."

"Dipper Pines," The boy announces his name as Dipper, "and the girl you saw flirting with your friend is my sister Mabel."

"So you guys are twins?" David asked.

Dipper nods, "That's right. So what brings you out here to Gravity Falls?"

The young man hesitated rubbing the back of his head trying to think of something to say, "Well... we're actually here on a business trip supposed to meet someone. But we don't know where he is just yet."

"Oh." Dipper responds, "Well good luck finding what you're looking for."

"Thanks and good luck on your survival guide."

The two depart ways but both showed suspicious behavior towards one another. While David shrugged it off, Dipper kept a close tab on the young man.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 and 5 spoke with the girl behind the counter, "Excuse me miss…" Numbuh 1 asked looking at the girl's name tag, "Wendy. Do you by any chance have any mechanics nearby in this town?"

"Pretty sure most places are closing at this hour. But I'm sure Soos can fix whatever problem you guys have." Wendy mentioned.

Right on cue, a young slightly overweight man walks inside the gift shop. He had buck teeth and a double chin wearing a light brown cap and jade greenish gray shirt with a question mark in front and the word 'Staff' on the back.

"Hey Soos," Wendy asked the young man calling him Soos, "These kids here are in need of some repairs, you got a moment?"

"Sure thing, what seems to be the problem?" Soos asked merrily.

Numbuh 1 was about to explain when Numbuh 5 instead answers for him, "We have a tour bus in the woods that broke down. You don't mind having a look at it would you?"

"A tour bus huh?" Soos pondered, "I've driven one once, but don't know much about fixin' them. I could take a look and see what might be the problem. Just let me get my tools." He heads out to retrieve his tools.

David and the others return to Numbuh 1 and 5 to meet up with Soos outside the gift shop, unaware of being watched by Dipper. The twin brother turns to face his sister, Mabel, joyfully playing with Waddles.

"Hey Mabel, did those people look strange to you by any chance?" Dipper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really." Mabel replied. "They seem like nice people, especially Double D. He was really funny." She giggled then realized something else, "But I wonder why those two other guys were dressed up as a bird and raccoon?"

"They we're talking about meeting someone here. I wonder if they might've been talking about the author of this journal." Dipper pondered gazing at the front of the journal. "And that one other kid with the shades seemed suspicious too. I wonder what he meant by 'mission'?"

"I know that look in your eyes." Mabel pointed.

"Mabel, I think it's time we do a little investigation."

Soos arrived back driving a tour cart with everyone getting on to lead him into the woods as Dipper and Mabel carefully follow.

Back in the woods, Numbuh 2 was still working on the repairs for the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. Numbuh 4 stood by with Eddy who was relaxing by reading a magazine. Ed and Numbuh 3 however weren't present. The remaining group soon arrived with Soos.

"Any progress yet, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 1 asked walking up to see how things were going.

"Not yet." Numbuh 2 replied, "It's taken sometime to fix up, how about you guys?"

"We found ourselves a mechanic." Rigby announced.

Soos exited the cart with his tools and walked up to the ship examining it closely. "Hmm… never seen a school bus like this before?" He said bewildered but not completely stun by its design. "You guys must've really driven it off the road to have it in this sort of position."

"You might say that." Double D said dryly.

"So can you help us fix this?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I could probably fix this bus up for guys. I've fixed other things before, like Stan's cuckoo clock and the cart once." Soos says in a positive attitude, "Man, I should've brought my camera with me. This would've been a great episode of 'Fixin' It With Soos'."

"Right, let's hope you can fix this ship- I mean bus as soon as possible."

"Don't worry dudes; you're in good hands here."

Once Soos began his repairs, Dipper and Mabel arrive at the site hiding behind a fallen tree probably knocked down by the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. The twins peer over to the group and their ship.

"What kind of bus is that?" Dipper questioned raising a brow.

"Maybe it's the magic school bus." Mabel suggested cheerfully.

"No, it's not that." The boy begged to differ, "What kind of bus has rockets strapped onto it and goes around looking like that?" He examines closely to see the three letters painted on it. "K, N, D... wonder what that stands for."

As the group waited, Numbuh 5 noticed that they were missing someone. "Where's Numbuh 3?" She asked looking around.

"Or Ed in that matter." David added.

"Ed said he saw a gnome in the woods and went to go find it." Eddy replied uncaring. "And Numbuh 3 probably wanted to go exploring for whatever reason."

"You just let them wonder off?" Double D exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not here to babysit."

"We'll worry about those two later." Numbuh 1 informed. "For now let's focus on our ship getting fixed."

"Did you say ship?" Soos curiously asked poking his head up.

"I meant bus." Numbuh 1 immediately said trying to keep things causal.

"Oh, okay." Soos shrugs and continues working.

"So what's our next plan?" David asked the KND leader.

"After the- bus is fixed we head out as planned."

"Wait, what about coming here to meet Skips' friend?" Rigby asked.

"This trip was a complete waste of our time, there's nothing here but a major tourist trap." Numbuh 1 said agitatedly.

"I don't know dude, Skips wouldn't misguide us like that." Mordecai stated. "Maybe we haven't looked enough."

"I've seen enough of this place too." Numbuh 5 proclaimed. "Numbuh 5 didn't come here to look at souvenirs."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at one another uncertain of the idea just leaving. "Maybe Skips did make a mistake." Rigby admitted.

"C'mon guys don't lose your hopes yet." David tried to encourage them. "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Mordecai agreed.

"Hey you guys!" Numbuh 3 called out to everyone. She and Ed both return. "Look what we found!" She shows everyone Waddles.

"Hey! She has Waddles!" Mabel gasped and exposes her cover by shouting out, "Let go of that Pig!"

David and the others turn their attention over to where Mabel and Dipper were hiding.

"Mabel! What are you doing?" Dipper panicked.

Mabel ignores her brother and charges in to rescue Waddles. Dipper tries to goes after her but is then tackled and pinned down by Numbuh 4.

"Think you can spy on us, huh?" Numbuh 4 taunted him.

"No! You have it all wrong!" Dipper tried to explain but with no prevail, he cries out to Mabel, "M-Mabel, help!?"

Mabel hears her brother's call for help and turns to his aid. "Hey, unhand my brother!" She then pulls out a grappling hook gun and fires it at Numbuh 4 knocking him off Dipper.

"Who are these guys?" Eddy asked bewildered.

David glances at Mabel helping Dipper back on his feet and recognizes them. "Hey, that's Dipper and Mabel."

Dipper brushed himself off then notices David before a teddy bear hits him in the face.

It came from Numbuh 3 holding a teddy bear-shooting canon called the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. "That's for Numbuh 4." She said.

Mabel narrowed her eyes at her in anger. "So that's how it is huh? Bring it on then, sista!"

"With pleasure..." Numbuh 3 replied aiming her weapon to fire.

"Girls, calm down please!" Double D stepped into fray. "Can't we resolve this as civilize folks?" He begged.

The two girls eyed each other down waiting for one or the other to make the first move.

"I just have one question?" Numbuh 3 went first. "That pig... Is he dressed up as a lion?" She asks joyfully.

Everyone accept for Ed made the same reaction of, "Huh?"

"Finally," Mabel said in relief, "someone who gets Waddles' costume. And everyone thought he was a sunflower."

"How could they not see that's obviously a lion's mane?" Numbuh 3 questioned.

"Actually... a lion's mane is supposed to be thick and wavier really." Double D tried to explain.

"Hey! Do you like Hamsters?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Of course I like Hamsters." Mabel replied. "Did you know they sell human sized hamster balls?"

"Get out! Are they for real?"

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Eddy questioned.

"I think we just witnessed a new friendship." David remarked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Numbuh 1 demanded. "Who are you two and why are you here?"

"Oh, those are the Pines' twins, Dipper and Mabel." Soos introduced taking a break from repairs. "They work at the Mystery Shack with me."

"Soos, do you have any idea what's going on here?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just helping these guys get back on the road," Soos replied whipping some grease off his face with a towel, "which is another thing I wanted to discuss."

"Dipper, what are you and Mabel doing here?" David asked.

"I can ask the same thing about you, David, if that's really your real name." Dipper sternly replied.

"H-huh, what are you talking about?"

"You know them?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I do." David sheepishly admitted, "But I didn't expect this to happen."

"Let me handle this." Numbuh 1 walks up Dipper, "Listen… Dipper, you and your sister both aren't supposed to be here let alone know anything about this."

"How come, why did you guys come here in the first place?" Dipper demanded answers.

"And why are those two dressed up in a bird and raccoon costume?" Mabel pointed.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at one another confused then back at Mabel.

"Costumes?" Mordecai said.

"These are our actually bodies." Rigby answered.

David then steps in and tries to explain everything, "Look, Dipper, we didn't come here to cause any of you trouble, honest. We only came here because a friend ours sent us to meet someone who could help us on our journey to find other resistances'."

Dipper looked stunned. "Other resistances', you mean you guys are rebels?"

"Yeah, there going up against this evil Organization that's trying to take over the world and we were sent to go with them." Rigby utterly explained.

"Rigby!" Mordecai yelled.

"What, it's true!" The raccoon shrugged.

Dipper and Mabel gazed in awe, "Whoa!"

"That's so awesome." Mabel said excitingly.

"So is that why you're here in Gravity Falls?" Dipper asked then added, "Are you looking for the author as well?"

"The author," Numbuh 1 exclaimed. "What author?"

"The author of this journal," Dipper then pulls out his journal revealing it to everyone. "It contains information on all the strange occurrences in Gravity Falls."

"Maybe that's who Skips' was referring to." Rigby remarked.

"Dipper, where is this author exactly?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"That I don't know." Dipper answered uncertainty, "But I'm sure you'll find what you need in this journal."

"Could we take a look at it?"

"Sure." Dipper handed over the journal.

Numbuh 1 opens the journal and looks through it with David and the others. They scan the pages seeing all kinds of paranormal and supernatural creatures inside."

"Whoa!" Was everyone's expression in awe but Numbuh 1.

"Do these creatures actually live here in this town?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah." Dipper replied.

"Guess Ed was right about seeing a gnome." Eddy mentioned.

Suddenly, Numbuh 1 came across an unexpected page in the journal. "What's this?"

Dipper looks at the page, "I read this page for hours trying to understand what it meant. Seems like its describing some kind of map that leads outside of Gravity Falls, or possibly a pathway to somewhere."

"That's it! That's what we were looking for." David assuredly pointed out.

"I guess this friend of Skips did know a lot of information." Rigby proclaim.

"Thank you Dipper for your help." Numbuh 1 said gratefully. "We'll be taking this journal with us then."

"Wait, what?" Dipper uttered.

"Huh?" So did David, Mordecai, and Rigby.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Mabel intervenes snagging the journal from Numbuh 1.

"Hey! Give that back"

"You can't just take the journal."Mabel proclaimed, "Dipper here found it first and he has every right to keep it."

"Yeah, that's right." Dipper agreed. "That journal is the only thing I have to finding the author."

"But we need it more for our mission!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed.

"You can have it... for a price." Mabel suggested.

"Mabel! What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Name it." Numbuh 1 sternly replies.

Mabel responds, "You have to take us with you."

"**WHAT!**" Everyone let out.

"If you want this journal so badly, we have to come along with you."

"Absolutely not." Numbuh 1 shook his head in dismay. "We already have enough crew members; these two have already caused us enough trouble." The KND leader pointed at Mordecai and Rigby.

"Skips told us to help you guys." Mordecai stated.

"It's either that or no journal at all." Mabel confirmed. "So what's it going to be?"

"Mabel, are you sure this is a good idea?" Dipper unsurely asked his sister.

"Fine," Numbuh 1 submitted, "you can come with us, but only when we reach our destination."

"Then it's settled." Mabel came to an agreement, "So when do we head out?"

"We'll head out once our ship is fixed."

"That's another thing I wanted to tell you guys." Soos informed having bad news. "Your rides' busted up pretty badly; it might take almost a week to finish."

"What!" Numbuh 1 shouted in frustration, "I thought you said you could fix it?"

"I know I said I can fix things, but this is ridicules." Soos sheepishly admitted, "It's almost as if the bus is like some kind of flying ship."

"How are we going to leave now?" Rigby asked.

Dipper ponders and comes up with a solution, "Our Grunkle Stan has a hot air balloon we could probably borrow."

"That's fine enough, right?" David agreed then suggests to everyone, "We should probably find a place to stay for the night in the meantime."

The twins looked at one another with Mabel getting an idea as Dipper raised a brow at her.

The twins, along with Soos, led David and everyone else back to the Mystery Shack to discuss their stay for the night to Stan.

"So let me get this straight... you know Dipper and Mabel again how?" Stan asked the young man.

"I'm actually there cousin from the mom's side of the family." David informed making a story up, "You just never met me before because I was away to college for a few years."

Stan glances at David narrowly then shrugs in response, "Eh, makes sense. I don't know much about Dipper and Mabel's mom's family too much anyways." He says actually buying in David's false story. "Well you, your two goofy roommates... and the rest of Dipper and Mabel's friends are more than welcome to stay for the night just as long as you don't make a mess of things and keep me up all night."

As Stan retreats into his home, Dipper looks at everybody and questions, "Now that's settled, what do we do now?"

"Slumber party...!" Mable and Numbuh 3 cheered with joy.

"Movie night...!" Mordecai and Rigby said to one another.

"Movie good for Ed!" Ed let out.

"Well this looks like it'll be a very interesting evening indeed." Double D stated.

With everyone going ahead inside the Mystery Shack to settle for the night, Dipper and David stayed outside and watched the awkwardness that is their group.

"Is your team like this a lot?" Dipper asked baffled.

David shrugs, "I get use to it." He then brings up a different topic. "Hey Dipper, I'm sorry for lying to you about before."

"That's okay." Dipper replied, "Just turns out we were looking for the same person after all. I'm sorry for lying about the journal." He admitted shamefully.

"What are you talking about? That journal was a survival guide, just more on paranormal and supernatural stuff." David joked at the last part.

Dipper chuckled back a bit, "I guess you're right." He said as he heads inside with David. "You think things will become a little normal once we head out?"

David responds, "I hardly doubt it."

* * *

**Figured we'll leave the chapter off here for now since Gravity Falls was the most voted on my poll list for Cartoon Worlds to feature. Didn't expect this would take longer to write. Like to give a big thanks to 'The Eds Rock' for the idea of Mabel flirting with Double D and becoming friends with Numbuh 3 and also DisneyDreamer123 for a little help as well. Next chapter should be simple to write. **

**I'll give a prize to anyone who can guesses the next cartoon show to be featured in the chapter after the next. The hot air balloon should give you a hint.**

**As always hope you all enjoyed and leave a review and feel free to ask me any questions in the reviews if you like.**


	9. The Evening Truth

**Chapter 9: The Evening Truth**

Later that night inside the Mystery Shack, everyone settled in the living room to watch a movie marathon. All were present but one that being Numbuh 1. Dipper, Mabel, and Numbuh 3 were sitting in a yellow chair; Numbuh 5 was leaning on the right, Rigby sat on top of a dinosaur skull, and everyone else were on the floor with Mordecai, Numbuh 2 and 4 sitting in beanbags.

"Are all these movies this bad?" David commented on what was a terrible horror movie.

"Only in Gravity Falls TV," Dipper remarked. "They probably have the worst films."

"Yeah right," Eddy piped in, "you should see all the movies Ed watches. They're just as bad as this, huh Ed?" He asked to no response.

Ed appeared to be enjoying the movie however, unlike everyone else.

"No way, we've seen way worst movies before." Rigby added. "Mordecai and I watch them all the time."

"Yeah, we watch a lot of terrible movies. There was even this one movie that was so bad but it scared Rigby."

There were a few chuckles from everyone but Rigby who snapped, "**STOP LAUGHING!**"

"What about you?" Dipper turned to David. "You've ever watched any movies that are this bad?"

David thinks to himself then responds, "Wouldn't say I haven't. Back where I'm from there are ridiculous movies that would air on TV, some just as worst as this."

"Like what?"

"You guys ever heard of Sharknado?"

Everyone, but Ed gazed at David with blank expressions. "Is that really a movie?" Numbuh 2 raised a brow.

"Only on the Sci-Fi channel you'd get movies like that."

"How in the world can someone make a movie about a swirling wind of vortex filled with sharks?" Double D questioned.

David replies, "The same reason why all these other bad movies are made."

"Man, looks like we've all watched some really bad movies, huh?" Mordecai stated.

"Hey, maybe we should all have a movie night sometime." Rigby suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Eddy agreed reaching for a soda can off the table realizing it was empty. "Hey, can we get more soda here?"

"I'll go get it." Numbuh 5 offered.

"Bring more snacks!" Numbuh 3 let out.

On her way to the kitchen Numbuh 5 had noticed one of the exit doors was opened. Curiously, she went to close it when she saw Numbuh 1 outside sitting by himself.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Numbuh 1 peers over his shoulder, "Why wouldn't it be? After all we are having so much fun with sleepovers and movies." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"What's the matter?"

"Everything…" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, "Were stuck here in a rundown shack with a damaged ship chaperoning peons when we should be locating the other resistances for assistance. Meanwhile, the one who's idea to go on this mission in the first place is inside having a fun time."

"Hey, cut him some slack, will ya." Numbuh 5 remarked. "He wasn't meant to get dragged into this you know. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for all of us to take a break once in awhile."

Numbuh 1 sighs, "I just want us to finish this mission."

"And we will, Nigel." Numbuh 5 consoled patting him on the shoulder, "How bout' get some sleep. You're gonna need it for tomorrow."

"Fine, that is if I can get any sleep with that ruckus going on inside."

Back in the living room, "What's taking so long?" Eddy demanded still waiting for his soda.

"Perhaps she might need some help." Double D suggested. "I'll go check."

He leaves the room to find Numbuh 1 and 5 outside conversing before Numbuh 1 returns back into the shack oblivious to Double D's presences. The sock-head Ed-boy then walks out.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine. He just needed a little talk. So how's everyone doin' inside?"

"They're a little ancy about the beverages but still preoccupied on movies." Double D proclaimed then started to ask, "Say Abby- I mean, Numbuh 5..."

"It's cool Double D; you can call me by my name."

"If you don't mind me asking... about what happened on your last mission..."

"Didn't Numbuh 2 tell you back in Townsville?" Numbuh 5 mentioned.

"He did. But something didn't seem right when David asked him."

"Listen Double D, there isn't anything important you need to know on what happened, okay? So leave it at that." Numbuh 5 sternly remarked.

"Very well… It's probably none of my business anyways." The sock-head Ed-boy solemnly replied turning to go back inside.

Numbuh 5 let out a deep sigh of guilt, "Alright... you wanna know the truth? I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't say anything to your friends or David on that matter."

"My lips are sealed." Double D acknowledged.

"So here's how it all went down…" Numbuh 5 began.

_Dexter assigned us a mission to retrieve an operation plan inside of HOLY's base. Our team managed to sneak in successfully till we stumbled upon their research facility and found something else…_

"OHHH…! Are you talking about the glowly ball thingy?"

Double D and Numbuh 5 flinched and turn their attention around to Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 3, what are you doing here?"

"Everyone was waiting for you guys to bring back the soda so they sent me instead. That's when I heard you talking about the bad guy's place..."

"I'm only telling him, so you better not go on blabbing to anyone else, got it!?" Numbuh 5 pointed receiving a salute from Numbuh 3 in response then proceeds telling the story. "Anyways, as I was saying…"

_There was this glowing light coming from an orb that was contained. We couldn't break it out of its containment so we took it with us…_

_**That's when the scary hairy man and the rest of the bad guys showed up chasing after us for stealing their glowing ball.**_

"Numbuh 3, could you let me tell the story?"

_We managed to board the ship with the orb and escape just in time, that's when everything went wrong. The ship felt like it was being taken over causing it to go into super speed which you can tell none of our technology has ever been capable of doing. _

"So that would explain the hyper drive Numbuh 2 mentioned before." Double D recalled.

"Exactly," Numbuh 5 stated, "and you probably know where it took us after that."

"You ended up crashing into David's neighborhood."

_We didn't realize he snuck on board until viewing the cams after our ship fell apart on the outskirts of Cartoon Network city. Numbuh 1 had informed Dexter right away and insisted us to search for him if he'd survived. Luckily he was alright with you guys but we came too late once the law enforcements showed up taking him away._

"So that's how we ran into afterwards…" Numbuh 5 finished her story.

"What came of the orb?" Double D asked.

"It fell out during the crash. The bigger question is why it led us to your friend. Until further noticed, Numbuh 1 had instructed us not to tell him or anyone else."

"Perhaps it's for the best." Double D agreed. "I feel very bad thou for dragging David into this."

"Hey, it's not your fault. The rest of us all feel responsible as you do." Numbuh 5 proclaimed then brought up, "That reminds me. Why did you leave the Cartoon Network Resistance?"

"As much as I enjoyed helping everyone in the Resistance, I couldn't bring myself to leave my friends behind without me." Double D remarked. "I know they may've caused a lot of trouble, mostly Eddy, but hopefully we can put things aside once we finish this mission."

"That's for sure." Numbuh 5 replied stretching her arms letting out a yawn, "It's getting pretty late so I'm gonna catch some Z's. You should get some rest too for tomorrow." She heads back inside followed by Double D and Numbuh 3.

Out in the woods a silhouette watches in the trees. Her violet eyes peer through a window where David can be seen laughing with everyone else inside. She narrows her eyes in satisfaction, "I found you." then disappears into the night.

* * *

**Okay, chapter is a bit short, would've added a second part to make it longer but was struggling to come up with something decent and so settled for this. Next chapter should be longer thou. **

**Congrats to DisneyDreamer123 for guessing the answer for the Cartoon show to be featured in the next chapter. Also I have an anime poll up for anyone to place in their vote for which anime world they'd like to see featured in the story. Once again sorry for the short chapter and the wait. Work and College really take a toll onto me. Hope you all will review.**


End file.
